Terminator: Deceiving Looks
by scatteredminds
Summary: Elizabeth Connor is back with her friends but this time is in the midst of the war against the Terminators. Figuring out what she should do, she's having to choose between Jamison and her mission. Is everything being pulled apart because of her choices?
1. Chapter 1

**Update: This chapter has been re-done to incorporate a memory flashback.**

* * *

The sirens were going off as people were rushing to their stations. The way people acted could be felt in the air. The anxiety; the want; the need was felt in the air. This was their time again and they weren't going to back down. What happened in the desert had only occurred a few months ago, not even a year, and everyone was prepared. They were hiding underground from the opposition of metal, getting ready. The drills they had had were intense, the amount of training for new ones were on the go at all times.

People ran back and forth from one room to another, the shouting could have been heard from the other side of the hideout. One particular voice stood out as he screamed out orders to everyone. He was making sure that they were ready if anything happened to their latest home. He had been fighting this for years, his mother and father as well. He was John Connor. For years he has built this frontier for the good of mankind against the robots, the Terminators. He nearly died while his wife, Kate, was pregnant. A metal pole had gone through his heart but was replaced with the heart from the cyborg, Marcus. His heart was thudding as he yelled the orders to everyone but his main goal was to keep his family alive at this point.

Kate was outside in the pouring rain, her clothes drenched as she watched people get the fighter jets ready for the battle ahead. She was a lot more worried about this plan than her husband. She could help but call him an idiot as he explained the plan. He was the one who didn't want the four children to go and fight against the Terminators in the first place but now he's all for it. Kate sighed as she looked anxiously at the opening of their home. They hadn't come out yet and she was worried that they might never come out.

"Fighter jets are a go Kate," a voice behind Kate said. Kate turned her attention to the speaker to find an American-Korean woman with wavy, dark hair. She wasn't as soaked as Kate but was soaked enough to be cold.

"Good Blair," Kate nodded then sighed. "How are they going to do this? The first time they were lucky but this is out of the question." Blair rested a hand on Kate's shoulder, giving her a reassured look.

"They're strong little pioneers. Have more faith in them, like you had when they went there for the first time. I also think this is out of the question since they're still so young but John had to go through with this when he was their age or even younger. You need to stop worrying, it is only parental instinct," Blair told Kate. Kate looked at Blair sceptically, making Blair sigh immediately.

"I need to check on her every night to make sure she hasn't left her room to find Jamison," Kate sighed. "One time I checked on her, she wasn't in her room except Cheska just said that she had gone for a walk. I have this theory that it has to do with Jamison. I don't know what she did with that Jamison but if he is the reason for her acting up like this, wanting to do this, then I want him far away from her."

"Parental instinct," Blair repeated. "Your instinct is overriding the fact that she's a young adult now and you're forgetting how it was like to be her age. You can't compare her to you because this has all changed. I know she's fully aware of what her objective is and finding her out of her bed was once."

Kate looked at Blair inquisitively. Kate didn't know what she had told Blair but it seemed like there was enough for Blair to cover for her. For all she knew, her baby could have been in the desert where it was vulnerable; especially at night. She was growing up in a harsh world, one that she wished she had never brought her up in but she was born at that time whether she liked it or not.

She snapped out of her state when Blair squeezed her shoulder and tilted her head towards the entrance to their home. Kate turned around to find the four teenagers slowly making their way to them. Samira had grown a lot during the months that had followed the incident in the desert. Kate couldn't deny that she was becoming an exceedingly beautiful girl this had also applied to Cheska. Cheska, however, barely grew. Kate couldn't help but shake her head at the fact that she was given too much caffeine. Melvy, who was a Sri Lankan, grew as well making him look quite lanky. His hair had also grown out but fixed it in place with little gel. In between him and Cheska was Elizabeth, her and John's daughter. She had grown over the time as well however her features didn't stand out like Cheska's and Samira's. Her daughter had lost the fringe following the incident. Kate would always think that her daughter would one day become one with herself but then again she was youngest out of the four.

"Repeat what the plan is for this mission," Kate told the four as soon as they walked past them. She and Blair quickly fell into step with them as they walked towards the Fighter Jets.

"We get into the jets, Samira and I in one plane and Cheska and Elizabeth in the other," Melvy began.

"After that, we get going into the air so that we go towards the threat that we need to stop," Cheska continued.

"Two of us, Melvy and Elizabeth, will try and get into the threat if we don't succeed shooting it down," Samira added.

"And we stop it from the inside while Cheska and Samira try to fight off any unwanted company," Elizabeth finished off. "Can we pick up the pace, I'm getting soaked and I don't want a cold. Again." Kate watched as her daughter threw Samira an annoyed look. Ever since the laboratory, Elizabeth and Samira hadn't really been seeing eye-to-eye. Whenever Elizabeth brought up a problem, Samira would shoot it down. Whenever Samira needed help, Elizabeth gave her the cold shoulder and said that she was the reason as to Jamison died that day. Kate didn't like it one bit.

"Samira and Elizabeth, I want both of you to work together. I don't want any funny business. When we're out there, our personal lives don't coincide with it. Do you understand me?" Kate asked.

"We don't have a problem," Elizabeth replied coldly. At that point, Kate had had enough.

"Stop! All of you stop! Even you Elizabeth!" Kate screamed as they had reached the jets. The four teenagers stopped and turned around to face Kate and Blair. "There is something wrong with _this_. We did not raise you to give the cold shoulder to anyone, Elizabeth. Your parents did not raise you, Samira, to suddenly object to an idea because of what happened that day. We are in this together. You two better sort this out now. Cheska and Melvy, you two better not have picked sides. If you come back down here with any sort of trouble, all of you are grounded."

"Fine," the four teenagers said bitterly. Kate shook her head in dismay. Something happened between Samira and Elizabeth over the past few months and she didn't like it one bit. Blair nodded her head which gave the teenagers permission to get on the planes. Melvy, Cheska and Samira had made a run for it while Kate grabbed Elizabeth's wrist. Elizabeth turned around to face her mother, questioningly.

"Come back down here with a problem Elizabeth, I will personally see to it that your father hears about this."

"By the way, way to go for waiting for my friends back there in the laboratory," Elizabeth snapped. Kate stood there dumbfounded. She had absolutely forgotten about that. John had said to go on, to _leave_ her friends behind. Kate snapped out of her trance when she heard the thunder and found her daughter in the jet already. The helpers were all around, putting her into place and doing the final checks on everything. She couldn't help but remember the little girl in the cot, sleeping peacefully until that robot arm came crashing down.

"They've all grown up," Blair said as she stood by Kate. Kate nodded as she watched everyone clear away from the jets.

"Is that why she's been ignoring us all this time?" Kate questioned as she felt a gust of wind from the jets. Blair looked at Kate quizzically. "We nearly left the other three behind as well as that Jamison. Is that why she's been out and about so much? To get away from us?"

"You should ask her that yourself. I'm not going to answer on behalf of Elizabeth but I can tell you that she's bottling her anger up pretty well," Blair responded. Kate nodded again and watched as the two jets made a mad dash forward. She consciously counted down to zero and watched as the jets lifted off when a bright flash of lightening hit the ground.

"Oxygen levels are stable," Elizabeth announced as she flicked a few switches. "We are levelling off just above the mountains and we are in for a bumpy ride after that." Elizabeth continued to check the levels before manually taking control of the jet. It felt like a breath of fresh air as she looked down. She was dying for this type of mission for ages and it had come up.

"Look, Elizabeth, let's call it a truce?" Samira suddenly asked through the speaker. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Was there really something going on between her and Samira? Last time she checked there was nothing wrong.

"Why? What have you, me or we done?" Elizabeth questioned. There was a lengthy silence before a small chuckle emerged. "No seriously, I don't know what we've done! I mean all we've been doing is fooling around right?"

"Your mother thinks that you and Samira have some bad friction between you two because you gave Samira the look," Melvy laughed. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know you rolled your eyes Elizabeth. You're just becoming that typical." Everyone started laughing insanely but then everyone immediately went commando mode when a bright flash went in between the gap that separated the jets.

"Are we ready for this?" Cheska questioned. "Visibility is extremely low here due to the heavy rainfall and I'm positively sure we are going to die tonight."

"Oh, way to go for the prep talk Cheska. That was meant to be Elizabeth's line," Melvy chuckled over the radio. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she moved the jet slightly upwards to try to get a better visual. All that had gotten better was the view of the mountains and that was barely visible. She didn't know if they were going to make it. She had never been in this type of atrocious weather before, only the odd drizzle but this was out of control.

"Are you seriously thinking that we aren't going to reach the destination?" Samira asked sceptically.

"No," Elizabeth responded with the 'o' going on for at least three seconds. Samira coughed something rude out that made Elizabeth suddenly jerk the jet so that it was at the level of the other jet. She went close enough to the jet to make sure that Samira could see her two fingers and quickly zoomed off.

"Bitch!" squawked Samira over the radio. Elizabeth immediately had a smug smile on her face; this was what made this job worth while. She just wanted to watch the reaction of Samira whenever she wound her up so much that it made her swear but sometimes Samira's reactions don't go too well. They once fell out because of an idea Elizabeth had brought up. Samira said it was stupid which made Elizabeth tell her that she was stupid which ended up in bitter silence for over a week before Elizabeth apologised.

"You four are on a mission! This is _not play time_!" yelled Kate over the radio. "Stop your dawdling and get on with it! When you get back down here, Elizabeth-" Kate suddenly stopped talking as soon as Elizabeth pressed the second next to the speaker. Elizabeth already knew the tricks of these jets since Blair had forced her to learn which buttons were which. The first button next to the radio was to cut off communications from the other jets, the second button was to cut off communications from land but not the other jets and the third was to cut off all communications.

"You're in a shit load of trouble," Melvy informed Elizabeth.

"I agree," Elizabeth heard Cheska yell from behind her. "I just got a rude message come in from your mother just now on the laptop. You're in a shit load of trouble."

"I know," Elizabeth shrugged.

"You've been getting in trouble with both of your parents lately," Cheska pointed out. Elizabeth stayed quiet. She didn't exactly hate her parents but she wasn't on good terms with them. It was now a love-hate relationship. She loved them as parents but she hated them as people.

"Keep fellow people behind," Elizabeth spat. She forgot that the radio was on for the other jet to hear until she heard Melvy cough to break the silence that followed.

"That's why you're so pissed off," Samira noted.

"Can we just leave this and get on with the job now?" Elizabeth asked irritably. There was a chorus of yeses from everyone and as if she was by someone else, bullets were being sprayed everywhere. "Here we go; we're going in for the dive. Everyone ready?"

"Melvy is a go!" Melvy reported.

"Samira is a go! Samira added.

"Cheska is so on the go," Cheska laughed.

"And...here...we...go!" Elizabeth yelled as she pushed down on the steering wheel abruptly. She laughed as the speed progressed quickly and heading towards the ground. About a metre from the ground, she quickly pulled the steering wheel so that the plane was vertical again. Her jet was, what she thought, out of sight for the mean time. She looked left and right to find her jet in between two walls of rock which made her gasp. She had forgotten to warn Cheska that they were heading down. "Um, Cheska...?"

"Bitch," replied Cheska with a hoarse tone. "Way to go for reminding me!"

"Hey, I asked you if you were ready," Elizabeth reminded her. Cheska scoffed and didn't say anything else. "Giving me the silent treatment?" Cheska didn't say anything, making Elizabeth sigh. She decided that she really should get her act together if everyone ended up like Cheska.

"We see a foreign machine up ahead," Melvy suddenly told them. "It seems to be moving rather slowly. We are staying in this position until you come up so that we have your back. We are..." Melvy read out his position in coordinates which Elizabeth heard Cheska type in.

"Do we go up now?" Elizabeth asked. She heard Cheska mutter 'yeah' and pulled on the steering wheel again to make the jet go up. She quickly saw the jet and levelled off as soon as she reached their altitude. "We need to start this now." She looked out the window to see Melvy grin at her then saw a thumb rise up. Elizabeth nodded in response and turned back to the controls. She looked up, flicked some of the switches down. She occasionally looked at the dashboard to find the power levels increasing slowly to 90 per cent. Elizabeth then lifted a plastic lid to find a red button. "In three...two...one...go!" Elizabeth pressed the red button instantly and she was off. She looked out her window again to find Melvy's jet catching up with her immediately.

"Cheska, you have to stop ignoring me now because we need you on missile and gun duty along with Samira," Elizabeth pleaded.

"You would be lost without me," Cheska sighed. Seconds later, Cheska was in the seat next to Elizabeth with her helmet on and both her hands on plastic sticks. The one on the left was used for the bullets while the one on the right was used for the bombs since it had a blue button on top.

When they were about half a kilometre away from the object, both jets started firing at it. Elizabeth couldn't see whether or not it was hitting it since the visibility was twice as bad here due to the torrential rainfall. When they were about a metre away from it, the large object started shooting at them and it looked like that none of their bullets had hit it. They were running out of options fast. Elizabeth looked around while trying to dodge the opposition. She flew upwards slightly and found a glass window. As if Melvy read her mind, he told Cheska, "Fire one of your missiles at the glass window simultaneously with Samira. If it breaks, Elizabeth you need to go in by yourself. I can't go in with you since we've got a problem-whoa!" Elizabeth watched as Melvy's plane jerked immediately to the left to miss a missile.

"Okay," Cheska and Elizabeth replied. Melvy counted down to zero and Elizabeth watched as the two missiles met at the window. A large blanket of smoke covered it for only a few minutes which then showed a slightly destroyed room.

"Cheska get as close as you can," Elizabeth told her when she stood up. She had picked up a gun and walkie talkie and put them into her waist band of her pants. She saw Cheska nod. Was this really the way Cheska was going to be like, especially at this moment in time? Sighing, she walked to the ladder which led to a man hole on the ceiling. She didn't even bother looking at the mess Cheska made in her chair. All she wanted to do was get back on ground since she was now feeling slightly air sick.

"Go now!" Cheska yelled to Elizabeth. Elizabeth scrambled up the ladder, turned the lever left on the man hole and pushed it open. Just before Elizabeth got out, Cheska stopped her. "Elizabeth," Cheska called. Elizabeth bobbed her wet head down to look at Cheska. She was getting soaked quickly and she didn't want the inside of the jet getting wet. "Do you have a gun?" she asked. Elizabeth nodded as she felt her waist. Cheska nodded and smiled. "Good luck and don't die out there. I just want to see you be killed by your mother when we get back down."

"Gee, thanks for the support," Elizabeth snapped. She scrambled over the man hole then closed it. She squinted her eyes to find that the nose of the jet was inside of the machine. Elizabeth ran across the jet while knowing that she might slip and fall off. She jumped off the jet and landed in the machine. Turning around, she found the jet already zooming off. Leering, she turned around to find a similar white, clean room like in the laboratory in the desert but it was slightly dark and ash filled. Getting her gun out, she walked cautiously to the other side of the room which had a door. She pushed down the handle then pulled the door open. She found herself balancing so that she didn't fall. There was a large hole that descended down, a small ledge that surrounded her level and ladders below and above her. Knowing from experience that going down meant getting killed, she decided to go up. She was just testing how much karma liked her at that moment since she was guessing that going up meant the room that controlled this moving machine.

Gun in her mouth, she grabbed the door handle and stepped onto the ledge of the level. After she balanced herself, she pulled the lever down and pushed the door open. Quickly getting the gun from her mouth, she cautiously walked into the room while pointing the gun everywhere. It was empty. She couldn't help but feel that this was a trap but going by her overriding sense of being an idiot, she walked further in to find a large computer with flashing lights everywhere, a large keyboard and a large screen. Walking over to it, she tucked her gun into the waistband of her green cargos and looked at the screen. It had a picture of her, Melvy, Cheska and Samira and with information next to each other.

**Samira Hammoud: Age 17, female and height of just above two metres. Mother and father still alive and is out with the others-**

Elizabeth stopped reading. It was everything she already knew on Melvy, Cheska and Samira but a few things were missing. One of them was the fact that they didn't have a big red sign across their picture saying: DANGEROUS. It felt as though she was criminal but as she skimmed through her information a second time she found the name 'Jamison'. Her heart stopped for a moment when realization hit her. She moved the mouse over the bolded name and clicked it. A picture of him came up and she couldn't breath.

"Elizabeth are you safely inside?" she heard Melvy ask. Elizabeth completely ignored it as she looked at the picture of Jamison. His tanned colour, his dark hair and eyes. She pressed a hand on his cheek and a burning sensation occurred in her stomach.

"Jamison," she whispered. She jumped when a stranger's voice appeared out of nowhere. Quickly taking her hand off of the screen and diving for her gun in her waist band, she turned around. She had quickly regained her composure of everything when she saw a gorgeous woman, around the age of twenty, stand in front of her. She wore black clothing and black high heels that went along with her eyes and hair. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose up in dissatisfaction at the shoes.

"You must be Elizabeth," the woman said. It surprised her that it wasn't a question. "I've heard so much about you and your..._friends_." Elizabeth leered at the woman who she thought was British. "You bunch are a lot of trouble, you know? You ruined my favourite room with those damn missiles. It was so _clean_ and _clear_ before you bombed it up." The woman walked towards Elizabeth then started circling her. "I can't see what Jamison sees in you. You look pretty plain to me unlike your two friends. Maybe he liked you because you gave him a rush, no?"

"What's it to you?" Elizabeth snarled. The woman stopped in front of Elizabeth, leering at her.

"I don't like mean people," she spat and grabbed Elizabeth's hair. She threw Elizabeth across the room, making her slam against the wall and slide down. Dazed, she blinked a couple of times before she felt her head pounding intensely-a pain unbearable and worse than felt ever before. She closed her eyes, put her hands on either side of her head, squeezing slightly.

"Oh, God," Elizabeth gasped as the pounding became stronger. She tightly squeezed her eyes, rocking slightly until a scene appeared of a blinding white light. Her breathing steadied and the pounding lessened as the image started to move. The white light moved away, as if it were shining into her eyes, to reveal a white room. In the background, she could hear murmuring from unknown people but she caught the sentence 'She knows too much-she'll destroy us all.' The scene blurred away as a ringing sensation started up. Opening her eyes, she was confused at what had just happened but before she could question an ounce of what had happened, her walkie talkie started to convey Melvy's message to her.

"Elizabeth, are you alright? Is there anything you need?"

Elizabeth felt around for her walkie talkie and found it. She took it out, pressed the button on the side so that she could say something.

"I need-" Before she could finish her sentence, the woman had roughly taken it from her hand, slammed it against the floor and stood on it. She heard the plastic and metal crunch under the force of her foot. Elizabeth looked around and found her gun around a metre away.

"What are you going to do now?" the woman asked as she kicked Elizabeth onto her back. "You've got no one to help you now." Elizabeth opened her mouth but another familiar voice beat her to it. The voice made her stop breathing and her heart skipped a few beats.

"You're right, Giselle," the familiar voice laughed. The man that made Elizabeth weak appeared next to Giselle. Elizabeth's jaw clenched when Giselle kissed him on the cheek. Giselle smirked at the action.

"Don't worry baby, I've taken good care of Jamison for you," Giselle smiled as she looked at Jamison and continuously ran her fingers through his hair. "He's great at night, you know? Wide awake." Elizabeth looked at Giselle then to Jamison.

"You're alive..." Elizabeth whispered. Jamison didn't even budge but Giselle looked at her inquisitively.

"You didn't know that he survived? My dear, we've tried so many times to get you to see him. Whenever you left your home to find him, he was there. Alone. I couldn't go because I might do I what I'm doing now but watching you squirm as I do this-" Giselle pressed her lips to his cheek again but was nearer to his lips. Elizabeth sighed and moved slightly downwards closer to the gun. If only she had dragged him along all those months ago. She watched as Giselle turned her attention back to her. "-is so much fun." Elizabeth could see the malice in Giselle's eyes and the smirk that Giselle had made her sick. Even how Giselle looked was horrible but that was the type of person her mother wanted if this war had never begun. She had only found that out recently.

Elizabeth's eyes shot back to Jamison who looked rather bored. "He looks rather bored."

"Yeah, I've been telling him that for a while now," Giselle shrugged as she turned her attention back to Jamison. Elizabeth looked at Jamison again who had his eyes cast down to the gun. He looked back at her and then to the gun. Elizabeth, taking the timing of her _enemy_, stood up quickly and ran to the gun. "You little brat!" she heard Giselle screech. Elizabeth bent down, grabbed the gun and stood back up just in time to see Giselle running to her.

"Do you know what I hate about you?" Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth pondered for a second then said, "You know what? I'll tell you..." Elizabeth raised the gun to eye level and pulled the trigger several times. Each bullet hit Giselle and she watched as Giselle fell backwards with a large thud. "You remind me of Samira," Elizabeth finished.

"Elizabeth," Jamison called. Elizabeth looked up to find Jamison walking towards her, a grin plastered to his face. She walked up to him, her gun back in the waist band of her pants, and as soon as she was in arms reach, she wrapped her arms around Jamison.

"I've missed you," she murmured in his chest. Jamison sighed and pushed her away. She looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and before she knew it she was on the floor, clutching her stomach. She looked up to find Jamison towering over her. With her free hand, she grabbed her gun but before she could shoot him, he had kicked it out of her hand. Frightened, she was scurrying backwards as fast as she could and once her back hit the wall she staggered her to her feet. Walking as fast as she could without hurting her stomach, she reached the computer before finding herself on it with Jamison grabbing hold of her hair. Elizabeth looked down at her knees which were in clear range of his crotch but when she looked up again she found Jamison searching her eyes. A split second later, his lips were on hers and it felt like she had never left him in the first place. Her eyes closed, she kissed him back with the amount force he was giving to her. Forgetting about her stomach, she ran both her hands through his hair and entangled them in it. She pushed his head down a little and felt him nip at her bottom lip. This felt right to her. No matter what her parents or Blair or even her friends said, she absolutely loved him. Even if at the end of this war she finds someone and marries him, she will always love him. No matter what. Jamison dragged his lips down to her neck and started to put his weight on Elizabeth. Elizabeth sighed in bliss; she was lost in the moment of it all until she heard Giselle's shriek.

"You _traitor_!" Giselle shrieked. Jamison pulled away first which made Elizabeth release his hair. He mouthed sorry to her and stood upright. Still lying on the keyboard she looked past Jamison to find Giselle all good and dandy. As if Elizabeth hadn't shot her several times in the chest. "You were programmed to _hate her_ and even _kill her_ if you had to!"

"She hasn't done anything for me to hate her or even kill her," Jamison shrugged; he turned to Elizabeth with his eyebrow raised. "Except when she left without telling me of course." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. That reason was too childish even for her taste. She had to admit though, what did _she_ ever do to those people except try to stop them after they try to kill her. This was, after all, her father's fault. She was only doing what her parents tell her to do. In fact, she would rather sleep.

"What happens when this is all done hmm? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that she might be using you and once this is all finished you will be useless to her?" Giselle sneered.

"No...No, not really," Jamison shrugged. "But this has." Jamison had put his hand in his pocket and took it out with a gun in hand. He held it at eye level, finger on trigger.

"You wouldn't dare," Giselle snarled. Jamison shrugged and pulled the trigger. Both of them watched as Giselle fell backwards once again with another thud. After a moment, Jamison turned back to Elizabeth and thrust the gun into her hand.

"You need to leave now. They're going to be after you and she's going to regenerate pretty quickly but slower this time round," Jamison told her while she was putting the gun into the waist band of her pants. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the keyboard. Elizabeth glared at him since he was treating her like a child. After all that, he was telling her to 'leave' when she was the one who had gotten punched in the stomach. Elizabeth continued to glare at him as he dragged her to the door, still thinking that he was treating her like a five year old.

"I can walk!" Elizabeth snapped angrily as soon as they reached the open door. Jamison turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked. Elizabeth's anger was rising quickly.

"Oh, where to start? Firstly, you are _alive_. Secondly, you punched me _in the stomach _for _no apparent reason_! Thirdly, you just kiss me and then you treat me like a freaking child! As far as I know, that is not-" Elizabeth was cut off by Jamison pressing his lips against hers. He immediately pushed her against the door and quickly getting back to where they had left off a few minutes ago. She sighed as she closed her eyes. If her friends found out about what they were doing right now, she would be in a whole load of trouble with them that it wouldn't be funny. "Jamison..." Elizabeth gasped.

"What?" he murmured into her neck but then pulled away to look at her. Elizabeth's cheeks were burning to which Jamison smiled at. Elizabeth was breathing heavily, trying to get oxygen back into her body. When Elizabeth didn't reply, he repeated the question.

"I need...to...go..." Elizabeth sighed but Jamison completely ignored her and was about to kiss her again when they heard Giselle.

"_Jamison, you are in a whole load of shit that it isn't even funny!"_ Giselle screeched.

"And that's my cue to go," Elizabeth sighed she pressed her lips against Jamison's and pulled away again. "See you around." She sighed, walked out the door slightly and went down the ladder. When she reached her level, she could hear the screaming coming from Giselle about Jamison ruining their plan and that he wasn't around to control the machinery to shoot down the jets. She wished that she could take Jamison with her.

When she stepped into the room with the large hole, she found Cheska waiting in the jet for her. She looked behind her for any evidence of Jamison; even the slightest would make her run to him but there wasn't any. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the jet to see Cheska looking at her as if she knew. As if she knew what had happened upstairs. The fact that he was still alive was still unbelievable. Shaking her head, she slowly made her way to the jet while thinking of a plan to get Jamison back.

As Elizabeth checked herself in to the seat, making sure she was fastened tightly, she remembered the image that started unfolded when she was in the room with Giselle. Although Jamison was still a top priority for her, she wanted to know what that image was. She had no recollection of what happened or when it happened. Racking through her brain, she tried to see if there was anything she missed-if it was from her childhood or _something _that she could go by-but all that came up was that small scene. "Maybe it's just a concussion or something..." Elizabeth spoke aloud.

"What?" Cheska asked her. Elizabeth was taken aback for a minute before waving her hand to dismiss it.

"It's nothing, I just got banged up real bad in there. I was thrown at a wall and then a whole load of stuff happened."

Cheska grunted, and Elizabeth was sure that she wasn't satisfied with her answer, but she wanted to keep as much of what happened in there out of their awareness.

* * *

**I honestly didn't think that I was coming back for another story but I just missed writing about Elizabeth and her friends. :)**

**So how was it? Please leave a review!**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been re-done.**

* * *

Elizabeth winced as Cheska tightened the bandage around her stomach. The blow that Jamison had given her turned out to be the kind of blow that would leave a large, painful bruise. However, the pain that Elizabeth was feeling wasn't from the bruise but from the fact that he was still alive. He never went up to her in the desert, he _survived_ the incident and then he goes up to her, punches her in the stomach then kisses her. She wasn't complaining about the last one but she couldn't help but think of it all as a dream. A nightmare to be exact. She wished it was but the idea of her punching herself in her sleep was very unlikely.

She looked at the jets that were parked behind one another and found Melvy's forehead creased. He had been trying to get a signal to the base for over half an hour with no such luck. No one in this group liked failure. Back home, they told the four that failure led to something greater but out here, in the real world, failure wasn't an option. They were playing Death right now since they were out in the freezing open. It had stopped raining but the muddy ground didn't help with how they felt at the moment. Elizabeth then cast her eyes to Samira who was pitching the tents up. She was on the last one now and she was the most annoyed out of the group. She continuously kept on throwing glances at Elizabeth but Elizabeth knew what they meant. Sighing, Elizabeth counted up to ten then found Samira glaring at her. The glare wasn't a normal glare but the type that Elizabeth was used to. The glare that said that she couldn't hide from the fact that she seemed different, that they already had an idea. Elizabeth quickly looked away and found herself staring at the fire. It was difficult already to comprehend that he did survive but seeing his face was the last thing she remembered of that night. That night that she thought she had lost him. She couldn't help but feel responsible for it.

"All done," Cheska announced. Elizabeth jumped slightly as she had been knocked out of her thoughts. She looked at her stomach to find two safety pins holding the bandage in place then looked at Cheska with an appreciative smile which Cheska returned but quickly disappeared. Elizabeth didn't know what to do now. It was as if they all knew about what happened up in the main control room. "Don't lie to me, Elizabeth. Tell me, and be honest, was he up there?"

"What?" Elizabeth replied, slightly shocked at the question. What did she give away? She didn't act any less different, did she? She just remained quiet while breathing heavily due to the pain that coursed through her body but that was it right? She _knew_ that she hadn't given anything away but she had to remember that she grew up with Cheska and lived in the same room as her. That was when it hit her. Cheska knew her inside out; she knew her like the back of her hand.

"Don't play coy with me Elizabeth Sarah Connor," Cheska snapped. "I know you better than you know yourself. I know that when you leave at night, you look for Jamison. I know that when you're heartbroken, you do this. You become the girl who wants to keep to herself when she's pulled away from something she loves so please, _please_, I am begging you Elizabeth, tell me what you saw. I don't want you bottling up something because of the fact you'll get judged by everyone here. _You_ know me better than _that_. I will never judge you, even when you left Jamison at that little hut I never judged you. When you thought I did, I didn't. Tell me, was Jamison up there?"

Elizabeth wasn't ready to face up to this. She wasn't ready to break into tears in her friend's arms and tell her how she was feeling. How she wants to kill Jamison or how she wants to have him there, right now. She felt that if she told Cheska, she was betraying someone. She didn't know who she was betraying but it didn't feel right. She wanted them to know at the right moment not then when they were, once again, in the middle of a war. It felt like they were in the middle of the war. She didn't know when it would end. At all.

"Elizabeth, I swear, if you're lying to me I will punch that head of yours. I know you haven't given me an answer but when you're ready, tell me. I haven't been in your situation yet but when I am, I'll probably feel how you feel. How you want to bottle your feelings up and how you're angry at everyone, especially at yourself. But if you lie to me, I will kill you. If you want someone to talk to, don't be afraid to tell me," Cheska sighed. Elizabeth looked at Cheska who smiled softly at her then felt a lump in her throat. She didn't want to cry; she'd been crying for the past few months and it has only been a few weeks since she'd stopped crying. She sighed shakily and felt a tear run down her cheek. "Elizabeth," Cheska whispered as she wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be fine, it's-"

"Tents are up," Samira announced. "What's up with her? Does it hurt _that _much? I mean, for God's sake she had gotten shot in her _leg_ and she's crying over a bruise?" Elizabeth sniffed slightly and wiped away the tears from her eyes and cheeks. She took a deep breath in and shakily exhaled. This was why she didn't want to talk about it. Samira was already judging her because she was crying and it was one of Samira's many low points. Sighing, Elizabeth pushed Cheska away from her.

"It's nothing," Elizabeth smiled softly. Samira raised an eyebrow at her sceptically.

"Are you sure that it doesn't have anything to do with Jamison? You didn't see him at all? If you did, you need to go home. We can't have someone-"

"Even if it _were_ Jamison, Samira, I could continue this job. If you want to make a damn deal over the fact that I'm crying for whatever reason I have, doesn't include you," Elizabeth cut in calmly. Samira leered at her.

"You know what Elizabeth, it does include me because we are in this together," Samira sneered. Elizabeth slowly got up to try to level off but she was still shorter than her whether she liked it or not. She hated it when Samira tried to be a smart ass, especially when she tries to stick her nose into everyone's business. With Cheska, it was fine because she was always there for her but she had only come to realise that Samira actually cared about others beside herself but this was a different type of caring. It was the type of caring that Samira loved to do: not care about anyone's feelings.

"So what if we're in this together? I still have my secrets and you have yours. I don't honestly give a crap whether you think we're going at this the wrong way but how I feel about everything isn't something you can _always_ comment on," Elizabeth snarled. The two girls stared at each other, neither blinking until they had to. It had never gotten this bad between them but Elizabeth knew that it was getting worse each time they argued. This was a prime example of that.

"We are in this _together_!" Samira yelled. Elizabeth cringed slightly and was shaken. Samira had never yelled at her and whenever they argued it had never gotten to the point of yelling. "_You_ don't understand that and _you_ never will! All _you_ care about is Jamison and that's it!" That broke Elizabeth, big time.

"Me? You're telling _me_ that I only look out for _myself_?" screamed Elizabeth. "This is coming from _you_? How dare you tell me that I only care about Jamison! I jumped out of a damn helicopter to get you and you're telling me that I only care _about myself_? Oh, you make me laugh. Why don't you fucking get a grip of this situation we are in at the moment? We are in a _war_; we are one of the reasons for the war and you cannot tell me we are in this together because as far as I was aware, you didn't want to do this anymore. You want to stay at home and wait for us to come back? Then go back home and wait for us!" Elizabeth was breathing heavily while Samira's jaw dropped. Elizabeth was getting sick and tired of Samira complaining that she was tired, her body ached and that she didn't like this lifestyle. Everyone would roll their eyes since they too felt like she did but every single time they got home she would complain. She would complain about the bedding, the way they lived, the way they ate, they way they went about their business and pretty much everything else. It was getting old, fast and Elizabeth was the first person to tell her the truth. "And I am telling the truth, Samira. We are sick and tired of you whining all the time. Everyone is tired and you think you're the centre of attention when you're not. Don't speak until I've finished. I have been literally crying myself to sleep because of Jamison as well as the fact that this hasn't stopped. I am tired. I feel dead inside. I have to do this because of my father. You didn't have to continue and yet you did. I don't know what's running through that thick head of yours but sort it out," Elizabeth told her darkly. She took a step forward, her hand in a fist then said, "or I will."

"You don't scare me," Samira spat. Elizabeth shrugged. She wasn't meant to be scared. She was meant to see the truth.

"I know I don't but you're pissing me off as well as everyone else. Stop your damn mopping and do what you're supposed to do: save everyone else." Elizabeth stepped back then walked around her. She could feel Melvy, Samira and Cheska staring at her but she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was falling sleep and forgetting everything that happened. She opened her tent, stepped inside then closed it behind her. She found a lamp, a large sleeping bag and the small essentials such as water and a toothbrush. That was all she needed at the moment, sleep.

* * *

By the time it was midnight, nearly everyone had gone to bed. Samira had gone to her tent in anger, minutes after Elizabeth. Melvy had gone to bed after realising that he needed daylight to see things properly while Cheska stayed up for guard duty. She had gotten the most sleep out of the four as she found the others ready to go when she woke up yesterday morning. But she had woken up to a bad feeling in her gut as well as a sort of nightmare. The reason why she had a bad feeling was because she had warned Elizabeth not to do anything reckless which Elizabeth laughed at. She had told her that it was virtually impossible to not do anything reckless and she was right. Even Cheska knew that it was virtually impossible but she just wanted to see if the gut feeling was right. It was.

She was troubled after the fight between Elizabeth and Samira. She had never seen Elizabeth so wound up before because of Samira. She was used to Samira's constant complaining about everything but she was right. Melvy agreed that Elizabeth was right as well. The complaining that Samira had been doing for the past few months had gone to an all new height of complaining. She was the first to actually stand up against Samira but it worried her. It definitely worried her. Elizabeth had changed after that night in the laboratory when Jamison didn't go with her. It actually broke her and judging by the reaction she had gotten earlier that night, Jamison was there. She wasn't going to judge Elizabeth at all since she knew her so well. She would keep her promise till the day she died.

_But why the sudden change? _Cheska thought. Elizabeth wasn't the type of girl who would change for anyone unless her life depended on it. Maybe she was tired of it all. She was tired of being the girl that had to lead everyone because of her father. She was only sixteen but was turning seventeen in a few days time and she was the youngest of the lot. Maybe, Cheska thought, she was under so much pressure from her parents. She nodded, that was one of the reasons but all she could think about was how Elizabeth looked after the incident. It was just terrible to see her in that state.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, imagining the dream she had. She saw some type of coding on a computer screen, as if it was her, but it wasn't. She was seeing it from someone else's point of view. As she stared at the computer, a certain code popped out at her: 8679TERM-85T789O0. She had no idea what this was for but it just stuck with her. However, a loud bang rocked her-or whoever it was—in her dream and she swivelled around on the chair to find several Terminators charging towards her. Cheska returned back to the computer and typed in the words 'SARAH CONNOR' and pressed enter before several shots were fired at her; making her wake up. It was so realistic to the point where it scared her. It was like a memory but it wasn't hers. She shook her head and opened her eyes. Whatever that dream was, it wasn't entirely important.

Cheska stood up when she heard footsteps. Slowly, she walked to the first tent which visibly only had Samira in it since the light was on and her outline was seen against the tent's side. She looked to her right and found Melvy's usual hairstyle which was dark against the light wall. She walked around to the last tent and found the outline of Elizabeth's head. She shook her head, it might've been an animal but then she heard a loud sharp intake of breath. Cheska looked at the jets then started making a beeline towards them while taking her gun out of her pocket. Raising it, she walked around the jets, nothing. She backed up to find the covers closed then moved so that she was facing the front of the first jet. No one was in there so she did the same for the other jet and it was the same, no one in there. She shook her head. Maybe she was tired and her head was playing tricks on her.

* * *

Elizabeth turned around in her sleeping bag to face away from the wall closest to her. She had had slept for two hours until she woke up sweating from a dream. Maybe she had too much on her mind and it was creating this dream. She was running down a clean corridor with men chasing after her, yelling at her that she was going to die because of what she saw. What she saw, baffled her. Elizabeth had no idea what she saw because the dream abruptly started there where she was running down a corridor until she saw a man and a woman with long brown hair that went down to her mid-back in an army uniform that was far too big for her. The man, on the other hand, had semi-long brown hair wearing the clothes Elizabeth associated with the Resistance. She called out to them and the woman turned to face her, drawing her gun out and then she woke up. Elizabeth had had nightmares before but it had never felt so life-like. Elizabeth shivered.

Elizabeth sighed and knew that she might sleep later, she decided that she might do some research on Giselle. Groaning, Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair and she reached for the lamp and barely got there when something slightly soft but hard was in the way. Elizabeth opened her eyes a bit to find everything in darkness but something was darker than the tent. "What the fu-?"

"Shhh, Elizabeth, it's me," she heard Jamison's voice say. That was ridiculous though, having Jamison in her tent. Wasn't it? Maybe she was still asleep and she was dreaming about Jamison. She nodded slightly, she was dreaming. Jamison couldn't get past Cheska without her knowing, he was slightly taller than Melvy and it would've been obvious to see a person sneaking into her tent. Then again, Jamison did somehow live. What came next, however, changed everything. "You're not asleep, so wake up."

"I am asleep and you're supposed to not be here but my mind wants me to think that you're here so I can sleep easy," Elizabeth muttered then found the familiar, calloused hand on her cheek. She quickly put her hand on top of his and sighed softly. "Jamison." She heard the zip of her sleeping bag open making her roll out, Jamison's hand slid off her cheek in the process. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to find the light green wall of the tent and then an outline of Jamison. As fast as she could, without wincing, she sat up and turned around to find Jamison grinning at her. "I am asleep right?"

"No," Jamison whispered. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and poked him with her finger. He grabbed her hand then pulled her towards him. She didn't know whether to slap him or hug him when she reached him. "How is your stomach?"

"Oh, you know, it's fine and I mean it isn't bruised and wrapped with a bandage or anything," Elizabeth replied sarcastically then suddenly found Jamison's lips against hers. She closed her eyes, knowing that she was going against everything her mother had told her a couple of weeks ago. She had told her not to get too involved with a guy who wouldn't be around for long. _Like Jamison_, Elizabeth thought as she was pushed back down onto the sleeping bag. Jamison nipped at her bottom lip as he quickly moved his legs so that they were in between hers and put his weight onto her. He moved away from her lips to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses. "Jamison," Elizabeth managed to say. She heard Jamison murmur a yes then continued, "How did you survive that night?"

"And you're asking this while this is going on?" Jamison queried as he stopped to look at her. Elizabeth felt her cheeks heat up as they locked eyes. She didn't know if how she felt had gotten better or worse since the incident. She sighed and tried to push Jamison off of her but he wouldn't budge. "Do you really want to know?" Elizabeth nodded. There was no way that they were going to continue if she was thinking what she was thinking while he was on a different planet to her. He rolled off of her and she could see the disappointment in his eyes. Sighing, she scrambled to his side and placed her chin on his chest. She felt sorry for him and whether she liked it or not, she wanted him.

"How did you survive, really? I don't want the plain: oh, I was rescued. I want the full on description. No missing out on any detail," Elizabeth told him. This was going to be a difficult night for her to swallow but she was going to listen.

"After you guys had left, I went back into the building and to that white room to find some more information about me and this Skynet business. The flames hadn't reached that part of the lab yet but it was getting closer, anyway I found this video file that was already up on the screen," Jamison stopped talking since Elizabeth moved awkwardly. She had already seen the video. It was about Skynet and the fact that she and her friends could have died. She couldn't forget the video; it was implanted in her mind. She felt Jamison's hand on top of hers and he squeezed her hand to ensure her that it was going to be okay. Jamison continued, "And I found it slightly disturbing as that was my mother on screen. So I continued looking for more information and found a lot. I found out that that moving machine that you fought Giselle in was supposed to stop you but it failed miserably."

"But how did you get out?" Elizabeth asked, hoping that Giselle wasn't part of it.

"Giselle found me at the computer and said that she was going to help me get out. I followed her to the helipad on top of the building and found a large helicopter waiting for me," Jamison replied as he played with a strand of her hair. Elizabeth sighed. Of course it was Giselle. "Don't worry though, I didn't do shit with her."

"Mhmm," Elizabeth said. She heard Jamison sigh irritably.

"She was playing with you, Elizabeth," Jamison told her in a tone that suggested that it was obvious. Elizabeth stayed quiet after that then found Jamison shifting slightly so that he was in a more comfortable position. If Giselle was playing her, she did a damn god job, Elizabeth thought. The main reason for her wanting to kill Giselle so much was because of Jamison. How familiar she was with him unlike her who she had only known for about four or five days then gave everything she got to him. She barely knew his favourite colour or what he liked to do but she had backtracked and realised that it didn't matter at the moment since they were in the _middle of a war._

"Why did you punch me in the stomach?" Elizabeth suddenly asked. Jamison sighed and she knew she got him right where she wanted him. She was going to make him regret doing that to her.

"I needed to make sure that she wasn't going to sit up and scream 'traitor' if she was still alive when you shot her. When I noticed that she wasn't going to, well, you know the rest," Jamison told her and she saw the smile on his face.

"What happened to her when I left?" Elizabeth asked. Jamison cleared his throat then moved awkwardly. Elizabeth sighed, knowing that she wouldn't want to know.

"I needed her to keep her mouth shut about everything so I had to kiss her," Jamison replied slowly. "It was nothing and I made sure that she wouldn't say anything. She's got a soft spot for me and said she was sorry for overreacting. Apparently, making out with you meant that I hated you so much that I needed to do something that might make you sick." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Jamison who smiled. She wondered at what extent he would go to save him and her and if it meant risking it, he meant it. She knew that this was such a small thing but the fact that he did it not to make her say anything, made her proud slightly.

After a few minutes in silence, she had decided to do something that might end up the same as last time. She knew she was going to regret what she was going to do. She put her hands on either side of him and her legs were as well so that she was above him. She found Jamison with his eyebrows raised but he was smiling slightly. "Missed me?" she asked softly as she leaned forward. Jamison nodded and closed the gap between them. Jamison flipped them so that she was under him and she was already pulling his shirt over his head. "I'm going to...regret this...in...the morning aren't I?" Elizabeth asked as she threw Jamison's shirt to the side. Jamison hovered above her slightly and was already getting at her pants.

"Probably," Jamison replied. "But, I'll find you every night so don't worry."

Elizabeth woke up the next morning, to find Jamison gone and her clothes in a neat pile next to her bed. She groaned slightly in disapproval until she realised that she was being hypocritical. She had done the same thing to Jamison months ago but she hadn't told him that she was leaving at all. At least he told her that he was going to. Sighing she rolled onto her back, she now knew how Jamison felt and why Cheska was so angry at her. Elizabeth plainly felt awful.

Elizabeth stretched as she looked at the sky, it was clear blue. Elizabeth swore under her breath at how Mother Nature liked to be a bitch. The ground was still muddy from last night but it was as clear as a summer's day. She shook her head, knowing that she's probably going to jinx it, she decided to look for Cheska who had stayed up all night and next time Elizabeth was going to stay up.

"Cheska, where are you?" Elizabeth called out. No answer. She shrugged; maybe she had gone to bed and called it a night. Deciding not to wake Cheska up, if she was asleep, she avoided her tent and wanted to check on the jets. As she walked closer to the site of the jets, she started slowly down to a stop. Where the jets were, there weren't any jets. Both of them were gone. Trying to think hard about last night, she didn't hear any of the jets going. She heard talking but she presumed it was just Cheska, Melvy and Samira but the one thing that bugged her the most? Jamison wanted to stop at a specific time and that was when it hit her. "Guys? Guys!" Elizabeth yelled. She ran to the first tent, opened it and found Samira waking up slowly.

"What...what is it?" Samira asked groggily. "If you want to scream at me again then-"

"The jets are gone!" Elizabeth cut in. Samira's eyes flew open at the mention 'gone'.

"What do you mean gone? Cheska was up last night!" Samira yelled as she scrambled out of her bed. Elizabeth got out of the tent then quickly ran to Melvy's to find him poking his head out of the tent door.

"What's up with all the shouting?" Melvy asked, slightly annoyed.

"The jets are gone," Elizabeth replied quickly as she moved onto Cheska's tent.

"What do you mean the jets are-?" Melvy stopped mid-sentence. "Fucking hell, you have got to be kidding me!" Elizabeth ripped the tent door open to find Cheska rubbing her eyes. She didn't feel anger or disappointment but something else, more like pity. She was going to get the blame for something Elizabeth might have been in too.

"What's the entire hullabaloo about?" Cheska asked as she sat up.

"The jets are gone!" Elizabeth told her in an exasperated way. Cheska's eye flew right open and jumped up. She pushed Elizabeth out the way only to hear swears in different languages.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cheska screamed as Elizabeth turned around. "I go to bed as the sun was rising and then _this_ happens! This is all _my _fault!"

"It isn't your fault," Elizabeth sighed as she remembered Jamison getting dressed when the sun was rising. He had bent down and told her that he was going back for her. "This is my fault as well. I was awake at that time but I didn't hear a thing." Cheska looked at her in dismay as well as the other two. She wouldn't lie and tell them that she was awake but she wasn't going to let them know that Jamison was in her tent that evening. She closed her eyes and remembered what had happened in the end.

"_Leaving, like right now?" Elizabeth asked as she snuggled into the sleeping bag. Jamison was putting on his pants as he looked at her. His grin had disappeared into a glum smile. Elizabeth sighed as she sat up, holding the material to her body. She watched as he bent over to pick his grey shirt up and took advantage of it as she grabbed his wrist. He looked at her, his eyebrow rising. "Then stay."_

"_I can't," he groaned. "If I do then they boys back at base will suspect something. I don't want them getting you." Elizabeth sighed at the irony of it all. They'll get her sooner or later and she was aware that Jamison knew that as well since he had sat down next to her. "I know, I know. They'll get you sooner or later but-" Elizabeth cut him off as she pressed her lips against his._

"_Stay," she murmured as Jamison started to push her back down again._

"_I want to...but I can't," Jamison whispered then pulled away. He stood up again to put his shirt on then unzipped the tent door. He turned around with a smile then said, "I'll come back for you." He walked through the door then zipped it up again._

Elizabeth's anger rose as she thought about it more and more. The way he wanted to leave, the way he didn't want to stick around. He was using her as a toy and as far as Elizabeth was aware, Connors would never be used as toys.

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter! Thanks to those who favourited and alerted! Means a lot! :)**

**Please review! Good? Bad?**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Jamison lay on his bed, staring up at the white ceiling. His hands behind his head, he was deep in thought. Everything that had happened the night before, or preferably that morning, wasn't something that should be spread around in this facility. He knew that he was 'programmed' to kill Elizabeth but it was only recent that the team in the white lab coats realized that the chip wouldn't work in a cyborg. They had explained to him that he was still, technically, human. He still had his heart, a few of the major organs, a brain and the rest was just metal. _Just metal_, Jamison thought. Those two words had been replaying in his head since Elizabeth had fallen asleep. What could he do for her once this was all done? _Nothing. _What happens when some other guy steps into his place? _Nothing. _What would happen if her heart stopped beating?

"Nothing," Jamison whispered. He knew that he couldn't do anything once she was gone, only listen to the applause from their side. _My side._ Jamison knew that this was never going to last and in the end it was her or him. He had a suspicion that his mother was going to use him as bait, or even fake his death, to lure Elizabeth to them. _It would work. _It broke his heart _slightly_ to think that he was just in it for his mother's sake. He, like Elizabeth, didn't have a clue as to why they were dragged into this.

"Then again, she's sort of proud of me," Jamison sighed. His mother had been praising him more frequent now than before but it bugged him. He was glad that he was getting recognition from his part but it didn't add up. All he had done that night was sleep with Elizabeth and he felt no shame about it but his mother clapped when he walked in. He didn't know what was going through her mind but it was going to be worse than sending several thousand Terminators to finish off Elizabeth and their little group but then it hit him. "Why is she so dangerous?"

"She's dangerous because she'll continue the job after her father's gone," the familiar voice of Giselle answered for him. Jamison looked to his left to find Giselle closing the door behind her. Rolling his eyes, he looked back up at the ceiling. He didn't need Giselle's gossip at the moment since he couldn't look at her without cracking up. _Because she got beaten up by a sixteen year old. Priceless. _"Anyway I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Jamison asked, irritated. He wanted to be alone, to actually think about what was going to happen. What his plans were when he saw Elizabeth next. He winced slightly at the thought of Elizabeth. He shook his head, grabbing the small ball lying next to him and throwing it up into the air. He wanted his head clear of everything, especially Elizabeth, so he could listen.

"You are our saviour," Giselle replied. Jamison continued to throw the ball into the air, nodding slightly. She had been telling him that whenever she wanted something _personal_ from him. "I mean it this time. Have you heard of the big news?" Giselle continued in an excited tone.

"There have been quite a few 'big news' stories lately," Jamison countered. He could feel Giselle rolling her eyes but he knew that he was right. Every single hour of the day there was some sort of news that was big but it actually wasn't. He remembered one time when they thought that they caught Elizabeth but it turned out to be a random person who was trying to hide. They shot her in the head and they had been throwing Star, the girl they had captured during the raid last year, to try to get the Resistance. That failed miserably as well.

"Seriously, you haven't heard when you were there?" Giselle continued. Confused, Jamison shrugged. He had no idea what Giselle was on about but he was going to find out sooner or later. He threw the ball up into the air again. "Well, you might get out there again because the jets that those brats used have disappeared!"

"What?" Jamison yelled and before he knew it, the ball had slammed into his face. He sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain coming from his nose, to look at Giselle. "What do you mean by that?" He leered slightly. He didn't do anything and when he left Elizabeth, he had made sure that the jets were still there. He at least wanted Elizabeth to stay alive a little bit longer. Giselle gave him a questioning look before answering.

"I mean, I saw you enter one of the tents and I think it was Elizabeth's. I know what you did. You played her like a little mouse, made her feel special I guess. Good move though, _brilliant_ in fact. I had to leave to report back to base but then I came back at around six in the morning to find you leaving the tent. I followed you back, obviously, but we have just got information that their jets have gone! Isn't that amazing? _You're amazing! _How could you come up with something like that? I mean, it's ingenious!" Giselle gushed. Jamison sat there, hiding his shock with a neutral facial expression. He didn't know that had happened. Did someone follow him besides Giselle? Or did Giselle get someone to get the jets? He didn't know what or who did it but he was clueless. "Jamison?"

"Yeah, great plan," Jamison nodded but then he froze instantly. They were out there like sitting ducks. _Elizabeth_ was out there sitting like a duck. Now he was worried.

"I know right?" Giselle sighed as she walked up to him only to stop right in front of. He felt Giselle's hand slid under his chin then pushed his chin up so that he was looking at her. "You are amazing. I think you deserve a treat tonight or now."

"Not now, Giselle," Jamison dismissed. "I need to speak to my mother."

* * *

"Now how are we supposed to get home, _leader_?" Samira sneered. Elizabeth glared angrily at Samira. She was about to get her gun out and shoot her. "Hey, that look means that I'm wrong. You're right; I am, because this is _Cheska's _fault." Elizabeth lost it for the seventh time that hour.

"If this was you, Samira, you would be on your hands and knees while begging us that _you_ weren't the one to blame. Stop being such a fucking hypocrite you cold-hearted troll and try to do something! At least Cheska's _trying_ to do something while you would look like a pathetic child wanting its pacifier," Elizabeth screeched. Samira glared at her coldly. "I can't believe I'm wasting my time with you. Go off and find your mummy and daddy so you can get your little toys back. Go on; run off, it isn't like we're going to miss presence."

"You're such a bitch," Samira spat, taking a step forward. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, trying to restrain from strangling Samira. Elizabeth had to admit that she was indeed being a 'bitch' towards Samira and that was only because Samira was just throwing about how it's everyone's fault and not hers. It wasn't hard being that type of person at all towards Samira since she would just throw it right back at anyone's face. Elizabeth had _years_ of practice.

"I'm being realistic here," Elizabeth growled. "_I_ am not the one bitching about saying that it's Cheska's fault when it could have been _your_ fault. Stop acting like your five and telling people that you're not their friend anymore. We're, like I said before, in a god damn war and the least of _our_ worries is you. Go piss off and try to do something helpful." Elizabeth turned her back on her and started making her way towards Cheska and Melvy who both had frowns on their faces. She couldn't help but shake her head. She thought, for a second, that Jamison actually cared about her but it was all a lie. _It was all a game to him. _He took the jets, simple as that. And she wasn't going to take anything from the opposition.

"Why don't _you _piss off, Elizabeth? What help are you to us when all you do is mope around because of _Jamison_?" Elizabeth heard Samira shout out. Elizabeth continued walking since she _knew_ that Samira was only doing this to wind her up. She was failing miserably. Of course Elizabeth knew that she had been moping around. _I mean for God's sake, it was clearly obvious that I was moping because of him. _She smiled softly, knowing that Samira wouldn't hit a nerve until the iceberg tipped but karma was a total bitch towards her. "You think I didn't know, _Lizzie_? Of course I do. You slept with that fucking robot without even thinking that he was the enemy. You got the chance, you went for it. Good for you! But now I'm not the one classified as a total _slut_!"

"You don't have say in what I do!" Elizabeth screamed as she quickly turned on her heels to face Samira and that was when she got the sick, churning feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Samira knew. Just her smile made her feel queasy. How could she have known? What did she know? Did she _see_ or _hear_ anything she wasn't meant to. However, she knew that falling down the Samira trick was easy to get through. "And what makes you think that I did?" Elizabeth was now standing in front of Samira; glaring at her while Samira had a neutral facial expression.

"I heard you talking to Cheska about it. You said that you missed it and how it felt. I have one question: so did it _feel_ good or even better last night? Don't worry honey, I heard you _loud _and _clear_. Really, until you guys went at it until about six," Samira responded, a smirk plastered to her face but that was when it hit Elizabeth. Her queasiness was thrown out the window when she caught Samira. She had let it slip. She was awake as well.

"The jets were stolen at around that time," Elizabeth told Samira, averting from the actual conversation. "You were awake as well. You have a part in this." She knew she was being a hypocrite but the face that Samira pulled was absolutely priceless. Nothing could have compared to being caught when something was stolen to actually sleeping with someone.

"I...you...but..."

"Don't worry, _honey_, I heard you _loud _and _clear_," Elizabeth smiled with so much spite that it made her slightly proud. She had never had that much spite towards Samira but this was a special occasion. Samira glared at her coldly. "Ah, my bad, that looks says I'm wrong. You're right; I am because _you're_ right."

"Why are you like this? Why do you think _I_ had anything to do with this?" Samira spat. Elizabeth shrugged. She didn't think that Samira had anything to do with it. It was just fun.

"It's nice having your shit thrown right back at your face, huh?" Elizabeth smiled and quickly walked away. It felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had never felt so relieved in her life.

* * *

"Mother-" Jamison called out as he burst into the conference room. He found his mother with her mouth open, just about to finish her sentence while a crowd of listeners had turned their attention to Jamison. He gulped slightly. His mother had always told him not to interrupt her conferences, especially during a time like this. He watched in fear as his mother turned around only to find her smiling.

"What is it Jamison?" his mother asked sweetly. "What do you need sweetheart? Do you need food or-"

"Can I please have a quick word with you outside?" Jamison asked impatiently, moving slightly on the spot. His mother eyed him for a moment then nodded towards the group of people as to signal that they will pick it up later. Jamison turned around, leading the way out of the double doors. It was weird really, for him anyway, to have his mother give up her time for him. When he was younger he was usually cast out, told to not bother her until it was finished.

"What is it? As you can see, I have an important meeting-"

"Where are the jets?" Jamison questioned. His mother raised an eyebrow. Jamison wasn't breathing at all. He didn't want to give anything away just in case if his mother suspected any funny business but then his mother smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jamison let out a sigh of relief but found his body shaking. He looked at the hand on his shoulder then to his mother who had covered her mouth with her hand. She was laughing. _About what though?_

"Oh, you're just so funny Jamison. Of course we haven't found the jets. When you're ready to tell us where they are, come to me," his mother replied with a smile. "It's nice to see that you're finally on board with all our plans, honey. I'm impressed. Go on and find Giselle sweetheart, she was here to make you feel complete after all." His mother patted his shoulder then walked back into the room. Once the doors stopped swinging, he quickly leaned against the wall. This was too much to handle, even for him. _This_ was getting out of control. His mother was getting out of control but he loved her. He trusted her.

* * *

"What have you found out so far?" Elizabeth asked. She watched the computer screen, not understanding anything. Technology that Cheska and Melvy get up to was far too complex. She knew the odd hacking code but that was it. She heard Cheska groan in distress. "What's the matter?"

"Someone knows our jets like the back of their hand. They took out the transmission devices, the tracking devices..._everything._ Shit," Cheska groaned in distress. Elizabeth put a hand on Cheska's shoulder then squeezed it. Elizabeth was prepared to go to her grave to help Cheska in any way possible. But she needed to do that when she admitted to herself that she was actually part of it. "I don't know how but..."

"Cheska, look, can you try and get the base-"

"_I can't!" _Cheska yelled out in distress. "Nothing. There is nothing. I can't do anything...I...I..."

"Cheska, calm down. We're going to try and figure this out," Elizabeth reassured her. She looked up to find Melvy staring at Cheska. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Something in his eyes, it reminded her of Jamison. "Try and find the barn, Cheska." Elizabeth quickly walked away from Cheska to Melvy. She stood next to Melvy, staring at Cheska as well. She knew the look well. She saw it last night and it killed a part of her. What came next though surprised her.

"I...I don't know if you knew but I had a crush on you during the rampage last year but I don't anymore. No offence or anything but you're there but not there. However, I got to know Cheska a lot better. Not as good as you do but well enough to know what makes her special. I really do like her, I honestly, without a doubt, love her," Melvy told her. Elizabeth tucked her bottom lip under her top lip. She didn't know how to respond to that but it was clear that Melvy adored Cheska. She knew that Cheska would be happy with Melvy but something bugged her. It possibly was because of Jamison since the exchange of words last night was nothing to be messed with. She was _sure_ that he meant it but she didn't know what _sure_ meant anymore.

"What are you going to do? Take the back seat?" Elizabeth questioned. She heard Melvy sigh.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know. I have a suspicion that you would tell me to get off my ass and be with her. Sit down with her and tell her that everything's going to be okay but..."

"Do it for God's sake. You don't know whether we are going to live tomorrow or what but I don't want it on my conscious that she likes you too," Elizabeth smiled softly. She looked at Melvy to find him smiling slightly. "Go," Elizabeth whispered. Melvy looked at her then looked at Cheska. Before Elizabeth had a chance to push Melvy on, he was already sitting next to an annoyed looking Cheska. Looking at Melvy and Cheska sitting together made her heart ache. If she started to cry during the precious hours of sleep, she was going to find Jamison herself and shoot him. He was going to make him pay for making her feel like this. But who was she kidding? She knew that if Jamison told her to meet him by the lake, not bring any weapons and only herself, she would go. She would do anything for him. "That bastard." What she thought hours ago as well as telling herself that Connors were not played with, really contradicted what she was thinking now.

"Got it! We need to head west from here!" Cheska yelled out, breaking Elizabeth's thoughts.

"Good. We need to pack everything. We don't want to leave a trace," Elizabeth yelled. She gave Cheska a thumb up and quickly turned around. She wanted to leave this place before she broke down into tears. Who was she kidding? She missed Jamison.

* * *

**Here you go, the latest chapter! :)**

**Please review! I had a horrible writer's block. :P. Is there anything you want to see in the later chapters? Please, do leave them in the reviews!**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

John looked at the rubble that was his previous home. That was _their_ previous home. It really didn't come as a surprise that their home was destroyed. He knew it was going to happen some time or another but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He wanted his daughter back before this happened so they could be together again. He did care about the whole group, of course he did, but he was more worried about his family. The fact that his daughter was out there with only her friends to back her up was terrifying but he had to face the facts: she's going to have to lead The Resistance when he's gone or old. He at least wasn't as worried as before but was still scared for his daughter's life.

He felt the loving arms of his wife wrap around him but he wrapped an arm loosely around her. He wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was alright but he couldn't even say the word 'okay'. He had all the intentions in the world to make his wife feel as though everything was going to be okay, that they were going to find the children and that they were going to find Elizabeth or Star. He couldn't even look at her because of the guilt he had. He didn't know why he even had guilt but had a strong feeling it was because of the fact he couldn't even keep his daughter safe and sound. Kate called his name out and he was suddenly back in reality.

"John, everything is going to be okay," Kate whispered as she squeezed him. "I know you have faith in them and so do we but you were like that when you were younger."

"The difference is that my mother and father died so I didn't have much but Elizabeth is our girl. I may disapprove of a lot of things she does but she is our daughter," John told Kate as he pressed his lips on top of her head. "I am more worried about the fact that Jamison may still be alive."

"Don't be John. I'm pretty sure Jamison is dead after that fire."

"I've got a bad feeling though. He's alive, _I know it_."

* * *

Elizabeth pulled the dusty cloth off of a vehicle to reveal the yellow motorbike that she loved dearly. Her Aprilia was still in great condition except for the bullet holes that she hadn't gotten round to repair. She smiled softly at the sight of it but quickly cringed when she thought about the little hut. _Not now. _Looking at the motorbike made it hard for her not to think about it. It hurt knowing that Jamison only cared about her death. It was fine if she wasn't at all interested but she was interested. She was more interested in _him_ than ever and it was ruining everything.

"That good for nothing bastard," Elizabeth snarled as she walked away from the motorbike to the balcony. She looked at the horizon which was pitch black. It had taken them the whole day to get to the barn when it had only taken them around three hours last year. She guessed it was because they all knew that it wasn't worth it. They would save their energy for running. Elizabeth shook her head. It was all _his_ fault that they need to have one person up a night and tonight was her night. She had barely gotten any sleep and she was going to stay up for an extra seven more hours. "Oh, what fun. This is his entire god damn fault. The way he just goes up to someone, more like me, and says: hey, I love you but I want you dead." A voice that she knew so well suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't want you dead," Elizabeth heard the familiar voice of Jamison. Elizabeth quickly grabbed the gun from its holster, spun around and aimed it at Jamison's head. Jamison just sat on the seat of her Aprilia, one of his eyebrows raised. Elizabeth held her gun but looked at his hands to find him holding a small ball that he was playing with. "You don't want to do that. I know you won't do that."

"What makes you say that? I've changed since last year," Elizabeth snarled as she put a bit of pressure on the trigger. She knew that Jamison was right but she needed to stall a bit so she could wake her friends up somehow. She needed to find a way to get a signal to them while they were deep in sleep. "Anyway, I have a motive." Elizabeth watched as Jamison stopped playing with his ball then shuffled slightly on the seat.

"What is your...motive?" Jamison asked as he stood up, putting the ball into his pocket.

"You took the jets and I want them back. I don't care if I kill you and you know where it is."

"Yes you do," Jamison told her as he took a step towards her and then another and another. "Put that gun away so I can talk to you. I don't have any weapons on me. You can search me if you want. I won't hurt you, I promise."

"How can I make sure that you won't hurt me?" Elizabeth asked as she lowered her gun slightly. She was praying that he wouldn't say 'trust me'. She hated how he looked whenever he said 'trust me'. It made him look innocent. It made him look _human_.

"You've just got to trust me on this," Jamison replied as he stopped walking when he reached the gun. Elizabeth still had a hold on the gun but when Jamison held it, she let go. She hated how he made her feel, how he did this to her. He made her look like a girl who had lost her way in the forest and he was the prince who was gong to save her. Elizabeth looked Jamison in the eyes when he tossed the gun to the side. "I didn't take the jets."

"What would make me believe you?" Elizabeth snapped.

"I just took the gun away from you without you fighting back. I think you'll believe whatever I say." Elizabeth's jaw clenched. She never knew how much she could hate a person for outsmarting her, especially an enemy. _If he even is an enemy. Is he an enemy? Is he telling the truth? _Whatever he had to say, Elizabeth was definitely not going to trust him. She would just listen then make her judgement afterwards. If she could last that long.

"Fine. Talk and make it snappy," Elizabeth sighed.

"Okay, when I left you this morning, I checked to make sure if the jets were still there and they were. I was looking for ways so that they could reduce the chances of being stolen. I couldn't so I left and went back to the base. Now, I am the one who is presumed to have taken those jets so we can get-"

"Which is your plan," Elizabeth snapped.

"No it isn't. I don't want you sitting out there like a sitting duck. For God's sake Elizabeth, listen! I told them to leave it for a few more days, so you have about two days before they'll go after you or else something will come up," Jamison told her. Elizabeth scoffed. She had a pretty good feeling that he was just prepping her up for some attack then he'll kill her without even thinking. _Because he's programmed to do it. _

"So basically, when the time comes, you're going to kill me?" Elizabeth asked him, crossing her arms. Before she knew it, she was slammed against the frame with Jamison who looked rather terrifying. She whimpered slightly at the sight of him. He actually looked like he was going to kill her and she knew that 'trusting' him was a bad idea. Gulping, she continued with a slightly high pitched voice, "What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"I swear to God Elizabeth, you barely listen to anything I say. Last night I _told_ you that I could and would never hurt you. You have to get a grip on reality here, Elizabeth. Like you said, we're in a war. You need to trust me or else you _will_ die and I won't do a God damn thing about it," Jamison snapped. Elizabeth's jaw slackened so that she made a small 'o' shape with her mouth. She scanned his eyes for some sign that he was lying. She was dying to find something that gave it away so she could punch him or even kill him. She couldn't find _anything_. All she saw were the eyes that actually cared about her.

"I hope you do realize that you are stepping on some dangerous stones here," Elizabeth warned him. Jamison just stared at her then it suddenly came to Elizabeth. Elizabeth couldn't help but think he was using her for something. Was he trying to keep them safe or himself safe? "What are you using me for?"

"Excuse me?"

"You, us or we?" Elizabeth pushed on. Jamison just glared at her before he looked away. Elizabeth knew what it meant but surprisingly to her, she wasn't broken hearted at all. She was actually proud of him, she was also definitely furious, at how he was using her. She was getting it her way and he was able to still be a part of his mother's team. Slowly, she pressed a finger to his left cheek and turned his head so that he was facing her again. "You're still alive. That's what matters to me."

* * *

Cheska walked out of her tent, unable to sleep. She kept on trying to remember what that sound was last night. She was pretty sure if it was Jamison, he really wouldn't have bothered with the jets at all. He would have a whole army behind him and to top it all off, Cheska had a big suspicion that if Jamison did visit them then he would've gone straight to Elizabeth. Cheska couldn't bring herself to ask Elizabeth if Jamison was there, just in case Samira would go off on how Elizabeth wasn't the greatest leader or that she was awake and screwing some guy. Cheska wrinkled her nose slightly in distaste. Right under her nose, Elizabeth decided to do that with Jamison.

Cheska looked up at the balcony to find it empty so she called Elizabeth's name. Surprisingly, Elizabeth didn't respond but she wasn't worried that much. Elizabeth would've gone for a walk since Cheska knows how easily bored Elizabeth gets when just sitting around. It wasn't anything new. She did the same thing last night, except, look at where it's gotten them. _Samira and Elizabeth have been arguing non-stop. Melvy's just been acting different. Elizabeth's more worried about her family and Jamison than about the Terminators coming after us. Samira is worried about not going home. Melvy's worried about this whole thing collapsing. I'm worried about how this will affect our teamwork. _

Cheska was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard something creak from the floor with the balcony. Cheska moved slightly so that she could see more of the first floor but only found darkness. Cheska thought that it might've been a mouse or something may have fallen since Elizabeth placed it in an awkward position but she was just a bit paranoid. She wanted to know if it was the opposition so she could give them what's coming towards them. She hated being the one who seemed as though she was failure but she knew that Melvy would agree that Samira and Elizabeth haven't been on their game as of late.

Cheska reached the last step and looked around. She found it the way it was before, except Elizabeth's motorbike had its cover off. Cheska presumed that there was a gust of wind and the cover had come off since it was loosely put on but she quickly backtracked when she heard Elizabeth sigh. Cheska swore under her breath at how stupid Elizabeth was._ He was there last night and she didn't say a damn thing to me. He's here tonight which is twice as bad because everyone thinks that it's Jamison's fault. Shit, she doesn't know that we discussed the possibilities that if Jamison was still alive, he might be the one to blame. _Cheska walked a little bit more into the room then found a door on the other side. She scuttled to it then pressed her ear against the door.

"Jamison, what do you think will happen if my friends see you up here?" Cheska heard Elizabeth say.

"I have no idea," Jamison replied. "But I'm guessing Cheska's going to be pretty pissed off at you because she's standing on the other side of the door."

"Fuck my life," Cheska heard Elizabeth groan. "Shit. You've got to leave literally like right." Cheska stepped away from the door when she heard feet meet the floor. She couldn't believe she had been caught but she had a pretty good suspicion that Elizabeth is going to be twice as embarrassed. She had never really been in this position and she knew that these late-night rendezvous type of meetings was probably the reason why Elizabeth just agreed to it. _Or she had no other choice._ Cheska knew that she had a calm demeanour but inside she was exploding with anger. She couldn't believe that Elizabeth would do something so idiotic. It would ruin their hide out and even though she had a soft spot for Elizabeth, Jamison was not part of it.

"Can I come in?" Cheska called. There was a long pause before Elizabeth allowed her to go in. Cheska pushed the door open and found the room pitch black. She felt around the wall until she found a switch. She flicked it upwards to find Elizabeth shutting the window.

"Don't start, please," Elizabeth begged. Cheska scoffed.

"Yeah, right. _How dare you do this!_ You have just risked our lives because you want to have Jamison in your fucking pants! Are you stupid? Did you think about how we might feel once we found out?"

"Yes and no," Elizabeth replied as she turned around to face Cheska. Cheska's anger was at an all time high at Elizabeth. She had very rarely gotten angry at Elizabeth but this was ridiculous. _She even answered the questions honestly. Is she stupid?_

"Why are you doing this?" Cheska yelled. "Do you not feel like you belong? Do you feel as though you have to have Jamison at a time like this? We are _sitting fucking ducks_ and all you do is screw around! What gives you the right to do this? Why are you doing this?"

"Well, I'm sorry Little Miss Perfect but I'm not the one who is so blatantly missing who likes me as well as the fact that I completely forgot that I said that I wouldn't judge you!" Elizabeth screamed back. Cheska's jaw dropped. She had no idea what she was on about but it was clear that Elizabeth knew what she was talking about. "Don't give me that look you idiot. It's so obvious that he likes you and if you liked him _back_, you would be doing the _exact same thing_. Stop being such a hypocrite!"

"I am not being a hypocrite!"

"Yes you are, Cheska! Are you missing it or something? Are you that blind by the fact that he was right in your fucking face? Okay. You want me to say it?" Elizabeth screeched as she walked towards Cheska, her finger pointing accusingly at her. Before Cheska could even reply, Elizabeth went on. "Okay, you want to know? Fine by me. I've been having sex with Jamison while you were asleep and while you were on night duty. I'm not fucking afraid on saying it because it's true. I'm telling you the truth here. Do you want me to lie to you and say: no, I was just in bed with him because I thought he was you when I have a nightmare?"

"You could have told me!"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" Elizabeth screamed. The two girls were breathing heavily but Cheska was still furious and, now, confused slightly. She had no idea who she was talking about. She wasn't even trying to figure it out.

"You're pathetic," Cheska finally said.

"Says the girl who slept with an older man," Elizabeth snarled but Elizabeth quickly put her hand to her mouth while Cheska stared at her in horror. "I'm sorry. Shit, I'm sorry. I never meant to say it."

"When...how...what...when...?"

"I...I..."

"Speak for crying out loud!"

"I saw you two years ago with Michael in the robot department. I couldn't sleep, you were out of bed so I presumed that you were going to be down there so you could try and solve some things and then I saw you and Michael," Elizabeth whispered as she suddenly toyed with her dark green crop top. Cheska stared at Elizabeth in disbelief. She never thought that anyone would have known or even seen them. She was mortified at the sudden turn of events but the fact that Elizabeth knew and didn't even judge her made her feel twice as bad. "We promised each other not to judge one another if something happened, remember? I didn't judge or tell anyone and I need you to do the same thing. Please, I'm begging you, just this once."

"Are you going to stop?"

"Are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cheska asked, hoping she wasn't going to hear what she thought Elizabeth might say.

"Last week. Are you going to stop because I might but I won't guarantee it?" Elizabeth replied. Cheska bit her bottom lip. She was in a very similar dilemma to what Elizabeth was in only a few minutes ago, except Elizabeth just continued on with it. "But I swear to God, I will tell everyone if you tell them I'm doing this with Jamison." Cheska looked around the room then found the wardrobe door open slightly. She had stinking suspicion that Jamison was hiding in there because, just like Michael, he wanted her safe until the night ended. She knew that much from what Elizabeth told her.

"Fine but tell anyone, I'll tell them about this." Cheska left the room and closed the door behind her with a slam. Elizabeth sighed heavily then walked to the wardrobe. She pulled the open door wide open to reveal Jamison in his pants. She smiled softly and pulled him out of it, pressing her lips against his in the process.

"Wow, that was entertaining," Jamison murmured. "Going to tell me or...?"

"Later, I need you first."

* * *

**This chapter really isn't my favourite since I had a horrible writer's block. :(**

**Please review!**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth sat on the hood of the car that was parked outside of the barn. She was thinking about the consequences of last night. She was worried about what everyone else would think, she knew that Samira had a suspicion about Jamison and Cheska knew already but she didn't want Melvy, of all people, to turn against her. Melvy was the only person in the group who she didn't grow up with because Melvy's family joined in when he was eleven however she knew some of the ins and outs of his head. It hurt her to know that once the whole Jamison thing got out, she was going to get ostracised by the whole group. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Melvy put and arm around her.

"Come on, cheer up. I don't know what's up but I'm here for you as well as Cheska," Melvy smiled. Elizabeth looked at him then placed her head on his shoulder. She sighed softly at the mention of Cheska. She knew about Cheska and Michael and if it ever got out to Melvy, it would break him but if she didn't tell him, he was going to hate her a lot more than Cheska. She didn't know what to do with everything now. She knew she was in a sticky situation with Cheska second. "What's the matter? If it helps and you don't want to tell me straight out, tell me hypothetically." Elizabeth bit her lip and knew that it was better to do it hypothetically even though it was true.

"Hypothetically, if I were sleeping with the enemy who we thought was dead-"

"Like Jamison?"

"Yes...like Jamison," Elizabeth answered slowly. "Would you be angry?"

"Depends," Melvy replied as he lifted her head. "Are you?"

"No," Elizabeth replied instantly. "That'd be crazy talk. I mean, I've just been having dreams is all." She felt Melvy squeeze her shoulder as reassurance but she didn't entirely know why he was reassuring her. She had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what she did every night when they were at the base before the raid but she didn't know why Melvy, of all people, was reassuring her.

"Look, I know I haven't been in your position but I do know that he is dead. You _will_ find someone later in life, maybe some handsome guy in that shining armour that you used to fantasize about," Melvy laughed. Elizabeth joined in with the laughter and placed her head back on his shoulder. She smiled at the memory of the four of them huddling together, doing the exact same thing she and Melvy were doing. She knew that everything was so much simpler then but everyone had drills and practices that had led them to where they were. They were still alive which is what kept Elizabeth going on. If she didn't have her friends, she didn't know what she would do and that was when guilt overtook her. She didn't want Melvy to find out when wasting his time on Cheska. Elizabeth did have boundaries as to where her priorities were.

"Melvy, in hypothetical terms, what happens if Cheska was sleeping with-?"

"I know, don't worry," Melvy whispered. "I am actually quite pissed off that you didn't tell me earlier but Cheska is probably holding something against you. How did I know? You know that time when you walked away from that room that night?"

"Shit," Elizabeth whispered. She didn't want Melvy getting hurt, not now. This, the war, was far more important than some romance. Right at that moment, Elizabeth realized that Jamison wasn't as important as surviving. If he survived, he could come back to life later on but she didn't know if Jamison had as many lives as a cat or as many lives as a person who has cheated death several times over. That was when she started questioning why she wanted to continue seeing him, why she wanted to risk everything they worked for and, especially, the closeness between her friends. "Why do you want to even try then when you know that it's dangerous grounds?" _Because he knows that if he doesn't get his chance now, he won't get his chance later. _

"If I don't try now, I'll never get my chance will I?" Melvy replied. Elizabeth felt a tear roll down her cheek. She didn't know how she was going to cope with everything. She didn't know how to cope with the fact that she had to leave Jamison wondering where she was or the fact that she may have to lead the group into a trap which may end all their lives. She was scared, and she didn't even know why because she was barely twenty, that she would raise her own children and watch them grow. She was frightened that what she was doing now would be forgotten about; that little Elizabeth's would never see the world. She was frightened that this would never end. Before Elizabeth knew it, she was in Melvy's arms crying her heart out. "It's going to be fine, trust me. You-_we _-will get through this. I will make sure of it. Don't worry."

~~~ - ~~~.

Jamison was leaning against the wall in a large auditorium, listening to his mother talk about the British Resistance winning the war in Britain and that in the southern countries of Europe, the Opposition is losing. It was tiring to say the least for the group here as they have been trying to find ways to take over these 'scoundrels' as Jamison's mother put it. Giselle had come up with several idea that wouldn't work while Jamison just stood there, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe how thick some people were. They could easily manipulate the signals going to Britain, getting one of their people out here and destroy them but they didn't even think of that. He could easily do that in several seconds but he wasn't prepared to do it just yet. It wasn't satisfying to him that he would have to torture someone into getting answers. The games they were playing now weren't as heart pumping as they were in the beginning.

"How about we trick them into coming over here, say that the American opposition is failing miserably against their attack?" Giselle asked. Jamison nearly clapped but controlled himself. His mother told him to keep a low profile as she needed to talk him. He was freaking out slightly at the thought that his mother may tell him to kill Elizabeth the next time he saw her but continuously shook it off. His mother barely knew that he knew what Elizabeth's plan was so he had good idea that it had something to do with the Opposition in other countries.

"Brilliant plan Giselle," his mother praised with a warming smile. Jamison nearly scoffed but kept it to himself. His mother was going to go on about how amazing Giselle was to him and that he should open doors to her but he knew that he would kill Giselle if she crossed the edge. He would kill Elizabeth on the spot if she went so far that he had to. That was the only thing he kept from Elizabeth. It killed him inside to know that somewhere in him, there was a chip that was programmed to kill her. "We must get on that. Ladies and gentlemen, we need to get ahead of these people! We don't want our hard work to go to the dogs!" There was a murmur then a slow rising of claps from the audience until it was a full round applause from the crowd. Jamison watched as his mother glowed with superiority and happiness. He was actually disgusted, even though he was thinking of the plan that his mother was going to go to the extent of killing some man or woman from a different country.

He watched as people filled out of the room leaving him and his mother. His mother waved him over so Jamison obediently went over to her. He stopped by the first row of seats and sat in it, waiting for his mother to start talking. What his mother said made his heart skip a beat. "Seeing as how you are sleeping with that Connor girl, I want you to kill her. She is too much of a distraction on you. Kill her when you get the chance," his mother told him sternly, pacing back and forth. "It's horrifying to think that my son, my precious son, has gone to their side. How _dare you_ sleep with that girl! Don't you dare come up with an excuse. It's disgusting to even think that you are even talking to her on good terms. We are enemies here, Jamison." There was a moment of silence as his mother stopped pacing back and forth to stare at Jamison heatedly. Jamison stared back with the same intensity, arguing with himself whether to do it or lie about doing it. He knew that this day would come but he never thought it would be this early. He just wanted one more day with her at least.

"I understand," Jamison replied through gritted teeth.

"Good," his mother replied coldly. "I thought you would have the decency to think about your family first. I am only doing this for your own good. For God's sake Jamison, she can't even have your children because you are not _capable_ of making them. Why do you think she hasn't shown signs of pregnancy yet? Once this war is over, if she wins, she will not think about you. She'll find some man, a _real man_, and have a family of her own. You may have been her first love, God save us all if you are, then you may have a possibility but it's so small that it's ridiculous." Jamison felt as though he had been punched in the gut five times over and shot in the head about the same number of times. His mother used to tell him this all the time but he didn't know why it bothered so much. He _knew_ that wasn't capable of giving her children and he _knew_ that once this war was over, Elizabeth would marry some man who could give her everything.

"How do you know?" Jamison questioned slowly. His mother scoffed loudly.

"See what she has done to you? You have forgotten your original mission. If she is always in the way then how are we supposed to win this? Do you not _love me_?" his mother howled. The last sentence definitely hit home as he remembered the conversation he and Elizabeth had last night.

"_Jamison, what do you think will happen once this war is over and my side wins?" Elizabeth questioned. Jamison looked down at her and kissed her forehead. _

"_I don't know. You might settle down with some man-"_

"_Why can't it be you? Do you not love me enough to settle down with me if this is over?"_

"_Elizabeth, I can't give you things that a man-"_

"_Oh God, here we go. You're going to complain about the fact that you're robot or cyborg or whatever. I hope you do realize that you _are_ my first love and that I will _never_ forget you." _

"Jamison, you are going to do it aren't you?"

"Yes," Jamison replied quietly. "I will."

"Good, I want her dead in the next twenty-four hours," his mother nodded. Jamison nodded stiffly, stood up and left without a word with his mother looking at him as he walked away. She stood there for a good few minutes before taking her phone out of her pocket. She knew that Jamison wouldn't do it. He was too far into the game to want to kill her, just like she was doing to her husband. She knew the feeling Jamison was going through but it was slowing her down and everything else. She wanted her gone. Jamison's mother pressed a number on her phone and held it to her ear, waiting until someone answered.

"Matilda, what do you want today? I have some new weapons that you may like-" a manly voice answered as soon as someone picked up

"No, I don't need to talk about weapons today Lionel. We need to talk about the weakness of Elizabeth Connor. She is too much of a distraction right at this moment. We need her gone right away."

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter guys! Enjoy it!**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth turned around on the spot in the desert, slightly paranoid at the fact that there weren't any Terminators around. Not even those ones that could fly or dig under the ground. _None_. She was sure that somewhere, in the desert, there was a tribe of Terminators just waiting for her and her friends to come along, falling into the trap. However, they had been driving blindly for the past three hours and they were on the verge of a cliff that dropped over 100 metres to the raging sea below. She looked up to find the sky with black clouds starting to make their way and she was waiting for a jet to fly past and drop a Terminator.

_There was nothing_.

She turned her attention back to her three friends, Cheska and Samira glaring at her while Melvy inclined his head for an answer. She shrugged, her palms facing up while pulling a face. Elizabeth, for the first time in a while, was petrified. Not scared but petrified. She didn't want to put her paranoia on her friends where it would start everything to decline. _But everything is declining. _She started walking towards them then stopped moving. She tilted her head as she heard a familiar sound.

"Eliza-" Elizabeth stopped Melvy talking by putting a finger to her lips. She turned around slowly, her back slightly hunched, looking up at the sky. She squinted her eyes, trying to focus on the sky as she heard the noise approaching. "Elizabeth, what's that noise? It sounds familiar."

"I don't know! And yes, I know it sounds familiar," Elizabeth hissed but nearly screamed out when the ground started to vibrate. Elizabeth turned her head slightly; her heart beating rapidly as she witnessed what was behind them. Her jaw dropped, her body slackened, staring at the thing behind them. From the corner of her eye, she saw Cheska raise an eyebrow at her then turned around only to have the same reaction as Elizabeth. Melvy and Samira followed which resulted in nothing but what Elizabeth was feeling.

Behind them stood an army of thousands of robots, all of them heavily equipped with new weapons that they didn't have the year before. Their eyes were glowing red, an unwavering smile that never went away and the stiffness of how they stood was what it took for Elizabeth to realize that they had gotten in too fast, too deep. They were here to kill them-to kill her. She didn't know when her time was coming for her but today was not going to be that day. The realization of it all, however, came crashing down on her. Melvy, Cheska and even Samira were going to die with her. Her parents weren't going to know anything about it until they stumble across this cliff to find bones of her and her friends. Jamison wasn't going to care one bit if she died as it was his main priority in the beginning to kill her. This, the war, was not her job. Her job was to stand behind her father and not take charge. As she stared into the robot's eyes, her blood started to boil with rage. She could feel her hands shaking as her fingers were digging into the palms of her hands.

"You fucking, little red eyes freaks," Elizabeth screeched as adrenaline pumped through her veins. Her friends turned around slowly, staring at her as if she had gone mental. Elizabeth ignored them completely as her hands felt the guns in their holsters. She grabbed them and pointed them at the robots in front of them. She put a foot forward and watched in fear as the robots countered her move by raising their weapons at her. She cocked her head, her tongue pushing into the inside of her cheek with her eyebrows raised.

"Are you mad? Put those fucking guns down!" Samira screeched.

"If you want to die, fine by me but I am not going to die by some robots who think they're better than us," Elizabeth snarled. "We created them and it's only right to put them back in their places."

"May I repeat: are you _fucking_ mad?" Samira yelled but both girls froze when they heard the machines move together. Samira and Elizabeth looked at the Terminators in horror as they took a step forward, shaking the ground while doing so. Elizabeth nearly dropped her guns that were in her hand, fear taking over her body once more. "What's your _brilliant_ plan now?"

"I...I..." Elizabeth just continued to repeat 'I' as she stared at the robots in dismay. They couldn't do this and she couldn't get Jamison to help her out. He was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to be the enemy. He was never meant to be helping her. _He is going to be here. _

"Hmm, Elizabeth, you're _fucking brilliant plan if you please_!" Samira snarled.

"Will you give her a moment?" Elizabeth heard Melvy snap. "I'm sure you'll be like her if you were in her position."

"Yeah, like thinking that Jamison will come around and screw me?" Samira laughed. Elizabeth watched as Melvy slowly turned his head towards her, his facial expression indescribable.

"Samira!" Elizabeth heard Cheska say but she had kept her eyes on Melvy. She felt everything tumbling around her as he shook his head, wanting to look away but he couldn't. "She-"

"You know as well, Cheska, so shut up and let Elizabeth work this out by herself. After all, her knight in shining armour is a man with nothing but-" before Samira could finish, Elizabeth had raised her guns which were not pointing at the machines in front of them but at Samira.

"One more word and I will make sure your brains will go flying," Elizabeth snarled as she applied pressure on the trigger. She watched as Melvy and Cheska slowly backed away from Samira and then watched as Samira cringed. She knew that Samira wasn't cringing from the guns. Elizabeth knew her well enough to know that Samira knew she was just putting fear into he. She didn't know why she was cringing still.

"Elizabeth, put the guns down, we have bigger-" Melvy suddenly stopped, his eyes widening then he started moving away quickly, dragging Cheska with him. Elizabeth watched as Samira also moved away quickly, both sides scurrying away while they were pointing behind Elizabeth, mouthing something that she couldn't make out. Rolling her eyes, she turned around only to duck when a jet went soaring over her head into the thousands of Terminators. Elizabeth swirled around in her crouching position to watch as the jet hit the ground, sliding into the Terminators, crushing about half of them. She squinted her eyes to get a better look of the jet only to shake her head while grinding her teeth. It was one of _their_ jets. The marking that it showed that it belonged to the American Resistance, the marks from their test flights: it was _their_ jet. Something she blamed Jamison for even though he was telling the truth, something she pestered about-something everyone blamed each other for. Elizabeth looked at Samira who was looking at Cheska. She followed her gaze to see Cheska looking at Elizabeth with a look she couldn't pinpoint. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something only to be cut short by firing coming from both the Terminators and the jet. Elizabeth stood up, raised her guns at eye level and started shooting at the machines, walking towards them, not even stopping when the Terminators were leaving the jet to go after her. When she reached her friends, she cocked her head slightly at both sides as a sign to get up. With no questions, Cheska, Melvy and Samira stood up with their guns out at eye level as well, shooting at the machines.

Elizabeth had ran out of bullets in about five minutes, trying to fend off the Terminators from the jet, so she dropped the guns and shoved her hands into her pocket. She pulled out two green egg like shapes with pins at the top. She pulled the pins out and threw the egg-like shapes at the Terminators and stood there, watching the robots explode when the egg-like shapes reached the ground. She stopped walking, letting her friends walk past her who were still shooting at the Terminators.

"Go around the back," Cheska told her as she walked past. "There is an emergency door on the other side where there are no Terminators. They're as thick as shit." Elizabeth nodded then smiled and was about to run over there when Cheska grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry." Elizabeth's eyes widened. She was shocked that Cheska, of all people who would not have forgiven her that easily, had said 'sorry'. "Don't give me that look. I know that you knew what I was thinking. You know that I would only hate Jamison for doing something _like this_. It seems, after all, that he does care."

"Cheska-"

"I'll have a word with Melvy, don't worry. I'll just say that Samira was off her wagon. But you need to understand that us, your family and friends, come before any guy or girl. Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed off still because you being such a lying dirt bag but not as much to not say that if I were in your position, I would have reacted the same." Elizabeth rolled her eyes but dragged Cheska down when hundreds of bullets went flying her way.

"Shoot at them. Don't stop until everything is gone. Go onto the grenades then look in the trunk of the car. You'll see that I have one last trick up my sleeve with these robots. It's time to stoop to their level."

"What do you mean?" Cheska whispered. Elizabeth winked at Cheska before scurrying across the land of bullets, falling flat onto her stomach every now and then to stop herself from getting shot. After getting shot 'accidentally' by new recruits in the leg, arm and even in her hand, she didn't want anything metal going through her body and exiting the other end. When she finally reached the other side of the jet, the emergency door was already open. Elizabeth swore under her breath, punching the sandy ground before looking up to find a man with what seemed to be mousy brown hair, running off, shooting back at the machines who were following him. Elizabeth blinked as she watched the man turn around but froze when she made eye contact with him. She could see him mouthing a sentence over and over again. She knew it had something to do with the resistance but he was too far away for her to understand anything. Elizabeth watched as the man threw his gun on the ground and ran as fast as he could.

Elizabeth may have been lying there for about two minutes before something grabbed her shirt and lifted her off the ground. She started kicking against the thing that was holding her as soon as she was above the plane but screamed out in pain as she felt something sharp jab at her leg, breaking the skin. She felt something warm trickle down her leg however, she screamed out in pain as the sharp jab became something slicing open her skin. Elizabeth turned around slightly, the fight in her gone; tears were running down her face and out of breath only to feel rage rising in her body. The pain that was pulsing through her body immediately went away. A robot was holding a knife in her calf muscle, a slight line trailed behind the knife from where it cut her. Elizabeth screamed, grabbed the head of the robot and with all her strength, twisted it 360 degrees anticlockwise. She heard metal crunch and wires short circuiting as the head went past 180 degrees. The red glow in its eyes died and dropped Elizabeth to the ground where she scurried slightly upwards to stop herself getting fallen on by the robot.

Elizabeth sat up, dragging herself to the tail of the jet to get a glance of what was happening while leaving a trail of blood in her wake. Tears were streaming her down her face, all energy gone as she stared in horror at the sight. Her friends were still standing. They were doing better than she would have ever done. They were working together as a team, not thinking about anything else but surviving but she was doing the opposite. She was working on her own, thinking about anything but surviving. She blinked as Cheska dropped her guns, as well as the other two, and ran to the car. She opened the boot and dragged out three massive guns. Elizabeth didn't dare to continue looking so she fell onto her back, looking up at the sky. This was never her calling. She was never supposed to do this and yet here she was. Here she was in step of her father. Here she was falling for the same trick she had been falling in for the past ten years. Here she was being alone. She knew that the robots were too busy fighting her friends because she knew that they knew she would give up without a fight now. She knew her friends would be safe in their parents' arms if she hadn't dragged them out. She only knew how to screw a plan up.

She cringed at the sounds of the bullets hitting metal then metal hitting ground. Then closed her eyes when she heard Melvy call out her name.

* * *

**Bam. Latest chapter. **

**Please review and tell me how it's going! :D**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth opened her eyes to her hair glued to her face by her sweat and winced at the sudden flow of pain that gripped her left leg. She sat up slowly, holding her back when she had to support herself. Her whole body was aching, sore and in pain; it was as if someone had thrown her against a wall multiple times. As she steadied herself, she realised that this was the first time in nights that she hadn't had a nightmare. It was just pitch black as she slept. By the time she was sure that she wouldn't lean on anything that could put her in pain, she surveyed the surroundings, taking in the change of scenery from when she had gone unconscious-everything was a haze before that. There was a fire going on in front of her, giving her warmth, the sea several metres from a tent which had an intact jet nearby.

_Her_intact jet.

As soon as she recognised the jet, she was about to jump to her feet but fell back in pain, holding her left leg which was covered in a bandage, nearly screaming out in pain. Everything came flooding back to her: the screams, the fights, the Terminators, Cheska, Melvy, Samira and Jamison. It hit her like a brick hitting her face. The pain of failing and loss along with her leg was excruciating, to say the least, brought her to tears.

Everything was hurting.

She was staring up at the pitch black sky, tears streaming down her face before a man's face appeared. Before she could think, she blurted out, "can you kill me? Right now?" The flow of her tears slowed down as she watched the man shake his head. The flow of her tears slowed down until they stopped. Sniffing, she finally took in what the man looked like. He was generally quite beaten up with several scars on his face, a crooked nose and a purple cheek; he had ginger hair with green eyes to go with it.

"Lass, you were beaten up pretty bad," the man told her with a strong Scottish accent, nodding his head at her leg, stomach and right hand. Having the strength to lift her hand, she surveyed the damage. It swollen with purple patches everywhere. She pulled a face when she dropped her hand to her stomach. Trying as hard as she could, she could only remember her leg getting cut into but everything else was black.

"What happened?" she whispered, closing her eyes. "What about my friends?"

Silence gripped the air and she knew that everything was gone. Everything had gone down with them-their arguments, laughs and even their tears were gone. She couldn't apologise, she couldn't run to them and hug them-she couldn't do any of that now. All there was, in their place, was a black hole in her chest.

"I came at the end. Your friends were dragged off; shots were heard as well as screams. You were getting beaten to death before I shot those God forsaken Terminators off of you. I did my best to stitch the leg back up as well as your stomach." Elizabeth bit her lip, rolling her head to the left then opening her eyes.

Their chance was gone. They were gone. She was supposed to be gone.

~~~ - ~~~.

John was slamming his fists against the glass that he and Kate were trapped in. Kate had given up hours before and was now sitting on the metal floor, her back resting on the glass. Occasionally she would tell John to stop but she didn't have the energy in her to do the same. They had been trapped there for nearly six hours, both drugged and abducted from their mobile family. He didn't know what happened, when it happened or how he got there but John wasn't happy at all with the circumstances.

Giving up, John was walking around in circles, thinking of how his daughter was doing. He hadn't heard from her in a long time or her friends. Worried, indeed he was, but not to the extent of last year. Last year, he nearly killed his daughter when they had gotten back to base but she was still living, breathing and very well alive.

However she was distraught.

He didn't yell at her for falling for a facade but just stared at her during the times after he had saved her. He watched her as she ate little, as she worked slower during the first dew days and even the way she spent her time. She pulled herself away from him, just as he was trying to show affection for his daughter. Elizabeth had made it clear, several times actually, that she wasn't mad at him for doing what he did but John knew better. He knew that each time he walked into the corridor she was in, she would go out of her way to say she was busy or tired.

It wasn't the same.

Energy gone, he was sitting next to his wife, sweat pouring down his face. His whole mind was shutting down on him and even his body as his eyes were threatening to close permanently. That was until he felt a blast of fresh air. Breathing in deeply, nearly clawing at the floor, he nudged Kate who was falling in and out of consciousness. He continued to nudge her until he heard her stir but then returned back to his desperate need of air. Coughing once or twice, he had finally got the strength-or what was part of his strength-to stand up. He turned around slowly only to find a woman with glasses, oddly looking like Jamison. She was human though. Or at least he thought she was.

"Help us!" John yelled, slamming his fists against the glass. "Please!" The woman just stared at him before walking forwards.

"Mr Connor, I believe I cannot help you there as-how do you phrase it?-we don't play for the same team," she told him. John sneered at her, anger rushing through him. His anger rose to the point where the glass was threatening to break but it didn't. "Don't bother Mr Connor, this glass is specified not to be broken by just simple fists and anger."

"Where the _hell_ is my daughter?"

"Where Jamison is of course. He has been sent out to kill her. A mission from myself of course."

John spat on the floor in disgust, his fists stopped moving. He knew where she was going to hit Elizabeth. And it was going to hit her harder than being thrown against a wall.

"If you put a hand on my daughter-"

"Or...you'll do _what_ exactly? Scream at me through the glass? Spit on the floor? I can't help but notice that you're little back up team hasn't come for you yet."

"You wait and see. My daughter will be here."

"If she isn't dead of course."

A sickly, disgusting smile was plastered on her face. John slammed his fists against the glass only to flinch, cradling his hand afterwards. His daughter was going to die just because of some 'love sick heart of hers'-that's what he'd been telling Kate all this time. He couldn't wait to tell her that he was right but at the same time, he didn't want to tell her. Elizabeth was their only daughter, just like Cheska, Samira and Melvy were only children.

That was when he remembered the others.

"Where are they?"

"Who? The others? Oh, they're to your right of course." John immediately looked to his right to find the others piled on top of one another. His heart stopped when he didn't see movement, the feeling of what their parents would feel came to him in an instant, but he took a lengthy breath out when he saw their sides moving, indicating that they're still alive.

"What are you going to do to us?"

"All in due time, John Connor. All in due time."

* * *

**I have just realized that I haven't updated in a long while. Well, that's mainly due to my vacation and the fact that I was freaking over my results.**

**And this chapter is quite short. :3. I was also having a major writer's block during my time writing this.**

**Review please!**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, who was that guy that ran away?" Elizabeth questioned the Scottish man, who was called Adam, as he helped her up into a sitting position. She could feel the stitches wanting to break free, to stop her from healing, but they stayed in position. It definitely wasn't the first time something like this had happened but it was the first time that it had gone to _this_ extent. Adam walked around the fire that was made several minutes and sat down. He looked across at her then shook his head.

"He's Damien Westfield, the leader of the British Resistance. He heard of the troubles that you lot were going through; he thought it was pathetic. No offence but you weren't doing a great job on handling the situation, let alone your father who-"

"Do _not_ talk about my dad that way. He maybe an asshole but he isn't a failure. If he was, he would be dead. You would be dead," Elizabeth snarled and was about to get her gun out before Adam continued to talk.

"I'm sorry, but that's how we perceive it to be from outside America. You let them escape and everything started right here. Those who were in favour of the Terminators allowed them into the countries. Your father has done well, Damien has said that, but having a child to look after brings everything away from the whole point." A sorrowful look took over his face for a second before returning back to his kind face. It didn't go unnoticed.

"And how do you know that?" Elizabeth questioned, her hatred for this Damien guy was growing by the second. He had no clue of who her father was and what he had done. It wasn't like Damien had saved the world countless of times but one thing Adam said was ringing in her head. Her father had allowed it to venture out into the world. She wasn't stupid, of course the Terminators would break through, but her father didn't do anything to stop it. Was it because he was too hung up in the business in America? Or was it because he was too busy protecting her mother? Was he too busy to even think about the consequences that might unfold if he had gone left instead of right?

"All in the past," Adam replied quietly, looking into the fire. "Damien...he is a young lad. Definitely. One of the youngest to take over actually but he has been single all his life. He doesn't know what it's like to lose things-people-that are close to you. He has the odd girl every now and then but they don't mean anything."

As Adam continued to go on about how it was like in the outside world, Elizabeth was just thinking about his this Damien guy was handling everything. With all due respect to him, he was doing quite well. He had tracked down the base for several of the Terminators in the UK alone. Brilliant, she had thought. Elizabeth really needed a guy like him in her life to help make decisions. Jamison was just _there _ when he needed to be or if he needed her and Melvy was there for the brains, to calculate their next move but there wasn't anyone who was helping her make decisions. Not that she needed Damien. Elizabeth found him conceited, stuck up. Adam had told her that he was the cousin of some royal family that are now currently being killed off. She was fine with the men in her life and she didn't need some royal douche to make life harder for herself.

Time went on before Adam gave her a picture from his back pocket and told her to take a good look at Damien. Odd, she thought, but she might as well take a look at it. It was a coloured photo of what she guessed was the resistance in the UK. She scanned the photo to find the majority of them being female who all looked rather burly compared to some of the men. She continued to look at the photo until she saw Adam, holding a pint of beer, with his left arm around a petite woman and the other around the man with the mousy brown hair who was Damien. It had been the first time in years since she had seen a young man with blue eyes. She had to give it to Damien, he was rather good looking for a guy who had been beaten up pretty bad but even if he wasn't as much of a douche bag as she thought he was, she had enough guy troubles as it was. If Jamison was a 'guy' of course.

"Who's the woman next to you?"

"My wife."

Elizabeth didn't dare to continue with the topic. She didn't want to hear a sob story, not at that moment in time. She had too much on her mind to cope with hearing the death of his wife or his family member because by now, he thoughts had quickly gone back to her friends. Her friends who were probably dead by now, her friends who were probably furious at her for not coming to get them, her friends who she could never make up with. She wanted them besides her, to comfort her because she was alone. She needed them more than ever.

A silence gripped the air as Adam and Elizabeth were about to fall asleep until a loud ring erupted from Adam. Elizabeth's eyes opened immediately to find Adam pressing the green phone on his huge satellite phone.

"Damien, good to hear from you. I have that Elizabeth girl and-yes of course. Where is it? But that'll take ages to get there won't it? The co-ordinates on the-" Adam stopped talking and handed the phone over to Elizabeth. "He wants to talk to you about something." Elizabeth reached for the phone and put it against her ear.

"Hello, Elizabeth Sarah Connor?" Elizabeth heard a southern London accent ask.

"Yes, this is Elizabeth...and you must-"

"Look, I don't have time to do greetings or to say who is who because I'm here to save your sorry asses from being killed. Do you understand me?"

"Well, _I'm _sorry. _I'm_ not the one who stole someone else's jets or ran off when someone was trying to save me," Elizabeth snarled angrily. She hadn't even met the guy and she instantly hated him. He was so high up on his horse that she couldn't stand it. Not one bit. She could stand Samira but this guy was just so far over the line that it was disgusting.

"Now you listen to me, I don't have time to play with-"

"Oh, no, _you_ listen to me. You're on my turf now and whatever goes out here goes through me and my Resistance. Do you understand me?"

"This is rid-"

"_Do you understand me?_" Elizabeth yelled at the phone. She was slightly taken aback at how angry she sounded. She had never screamed at someone through the phone because she actually had manners but this guy, who suddenly decided he was the big shot, was on her last nerve.

"What do you want then?" Damien asked impatiently. A smug smile appeared on her face.

"Good, now we can get to business."

~~~-~~~.

Jamison was sitting on his bed, waiting for the robots to come and take him away. He didn't listen to orders, orders that could have saved him from a death that he will regret. But he couldn't go through with it. Killing Elizabeth was a major thing in this world but he couldn't bring himself to kill her. He had gotten pictures of her, shooting at it constantly but when the time came, he couldn't do it. Instead, he watched her crumble into this frail girl who only wanted to be loved by him. He would have done the same thing if she hadn't gone first. But this girl was what was keeping him away from the actual mission. She was in the way of everything.

He hated that.

He wanted to kill her, right on the spot. While she was asleep in his arms, he would take a knife to her neck, press it against her throat but throw it across the room when she groaned. He couldn't do it. He even tried to kill Samira, that annoying one who was always frustrating to work with, but couldn't go through with it. They were human, they were breathing and they were there for a reason just like he was made for a reason.

The images that went through his mind whenever he thought about Elizabeth were ungodly. It wasn't something he could tell his mother or go to Giselle and talk about. Half the time they were images of him killing her on the spot, gruesome, but with no satisfaction. What was there to satisfy? Nothing once she was gone. Then the other times were just thoughts of everything else that had happened between them. From their 'fights' to the beds, it actually did satisfy some parts of him, the remaining human parts or what was left of it. He could just feel emotions that Elizabeth or Cheska could feel: sadness, pain, love, happiness and the rest. They weren't as strong though. He was, he admitted to himself, not human. Not in the slightest. He was just made up of bolts and clockwork that could be fixed with a simple screwdriver. It pained him whenever he remembered the times when he was younger. Before this happened. If only his mother hadn't been so hell-bent on getting the Terminators to let her live. If only John Connor agreed to go into the research lab and save him.

As time went on, he heard a knock at the door. He grunted as he rolled off of his bed and walked to the door. He opened it to find Giselle, who wasn't looking pleased at the turn of events. "I thought you were on our side," Giselle whispered as she grabbed Jamison, pulling him out into the corridor. "You should have killed her in that tent."

Jamison kept quiet, never replying to anything Giselle said because all of those who resided in the corridors that he and Giselle were walking down were staying. Several of them looked disappointed but the rest looked like how Jamison was feeling.

Satisfaction.

The majority of these people are just like Jamison. They were all cyborgs, all missing the human factor in their life. Many of them did what Jamison was doing. They had done things behind their bases' backs, especially when it came to those with the Resistance. They were, as many of them would agree, better than the likes of Giselle and Matilda. The men and women in there made them feel something inside and when one was caught, there was always a satisfaction. The satisfaction that they were allowing the man or woman they loved, live. He had always thought of it as sappy but he remembered the thoughts he had a few days ago about Elizabeth. How he didn't care if she moved onto the next man in her life. How he didn't care if she died in front of him.

But here he was. He was walking to his death, walking towards something that will rescue Elizabeth and her friends from dying because of some emotion. It was just the satisfaction that there would be one less of those who opposed the Resistance here.

He closed his eyes, picturing Elizabeth dead in front of him. All he wanted to do was avenge her death. He actually _did_ care about her. He wanted her. He _needed_ her.

Jamison was pushed onto a platform, next to the Connors' dome, and a cylinder glass dome descended upon him, trapping him in place. During this, he kept his eye on Matilda, his mother, who was looked disgusted. He couldn't blame her one bit.

"You could have saved yourself the trouble, Jamison. You could have just killed her."

As soon as the Opposition left, Jamison turned to his right so that his attention was towards John Connor. He found that his head cocked to the right slightly, probably thinking if it was safe to trust him. Jamison sighed, wondering how John and Kate had gotten trapped but they were there.

"How did you get caught?" Jamison asked.

"You got us into this mess," John replied, motioning to the three teenagers who were still knocked out in the dome to their right. Jamison looked down at Kate who was looking away from him, her eyes bright red and glossy.

"That wasn't my intention."

"Of course not."

"If it was then I would have killed Elizabeth. I would have shot her down without a single thought. Now tell me if it was my intention to get you caught." A long, awkward silence followed before John replied to Jamison's question.

"We were both on a raid, to get some food, and then everything just went out. A little while later, we found ourselves here. I'm pretty sure we were drugged because I don't remember anything after the raid. I'm hoping that Elizabeth-"

"Elizabeth isn't by herself. The British Resistance are here and they came here to help."

* * *

**I particularly don't like this chapter because I know I rushed it. But I really wanted to post something or else I would get extremely lazy and not bother. **

**My laptop has been in the shop being repaired and so I was behind in my writing. And so I apologise. **

**Please review! And tell me how it is so far! **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

Damien Westfield, who was twenty years old, had rolled out of his old, rickety bed and stood up to survey his surroundings. They never changed. It was never going to change because he was stuck underground for the rest of his life. Over twenty years ago, he would have been living the grand life where he was served to his every needs and get help when he wanted it but that all changed. Skynet, some brilliant US invention that got everyone into this mess, had ruined all of that. Robots, called Terminators, had escaped their origins and decided to take over the rest of the world. These Terminators had gone out and killed his family which left the whole country in chaos. Even to this day, he didn't know how he had survived.

Around a table in a poorly made kitchen, people were eating hungrily off of plastic plates. The majority of the people were women who were not so petite but there was a petite one sitting next to a red-headed, burly Scottish man who had her hand on her stomach with barely any food on her plate. As the others were hungrily digging into their meals, the door to the kitchen opened which made everyone stop eating to look up at the new arrival. They all stood up, besides the petite woman, and nodded at Damien who had grabbed his plate. He waved his hand so those standing would sit.

"Any information on the American resistance?" Damien asked as he tucked into his chicken leg but kept his eyes on the petite woman. She was already three months along and everyone was worried when the stress finally got to her. It wasn't right to have a child in this climate but Adam had insisted upon it, that it would make Casey happy. He was correct but Casey had food cravings that the Resistance couldn't get but she still ate, just not when everyone else was eating.

The burly, red-headed man stood up and motioned to the door to indicate that they should talk privately. Damien didn't waste any time and left with the plate with the man following him. Once outside, the man informed Damien of the situation. "Lad, the American Resistance have gotten back together but um...how can say this...Skynet is fully operational. There is no-"

"Shit!" Damien snarled and threw his plate across the hall. "You see, Adam, this is what happens when you have _kids_ doing this sort of crap! They mess it up, they-"

"Were once like you," Adam finished. Damien glared at Adam with intensity. He had no idea why Adam was sticking up for these kids but they were never like him. He did this on his own. He didn't need the likes of some sixteen year olds joining in the fight. _This_ was all John Connor's fault. "Don't look at me like that Damien. You were their age when you took control of this base and you have done a damn good job. You have messed up and so have they. It's life."

"But they are in America, the place where it all began. They should take more care in what_ they are doing_," Damien snarled. Adam stood there, looking incredibly disappointed. "Don't give me that look, Adam. We're in a war and we need to look out for ourselves."

"And what do you think those kids were doing then? Prancing about, pressing red buttons all the damn time?" Adam huffed. A silence fell upon them before Adam spoke again. "Lad, you need a lass in your life."

"Who has time to think about relationships at a time like this?" Damien snapped, leaning against the wall. Damien was never one to hold down a relationship for long as they were mostly just random hook ups.

"You need one to keep yourself grounded."

"I am."

"Lad, you need a permanent one."

"Whatever, just continue to monitor the American's mistakes that we need to patch up. I need every detail from their radio transmissions that we get. I need it down in writing and I need it copied. Do you understand?" Damien snapped, looking over the whole conversation they just had. He didn't need this conversation at the moment, it was far too early and he was far more prepared to be single. There was no need to have commitments or any sort of crap like that, he had thought. It wasn't part of his lifestyle and he didn't need it.

As months passed, it was quite evident, from the radio transmissions they were dipping into, that the American Resistance was getting ready to fight again. Whether it would be in months or days, they were preparing and Damien was sure as hell that the British Resistance would be there to make sure that they would get in with the action. Too little was happening, for his tastes anyway, and he wanted to be right in the middle of it when everything went down. He could actually _taste_ victory when the U.S Resistance fell. It was satisfying to him that he would be the hero.

If only those four _kids_ were out of his way.

The four kids, Elizabeth, Cheska, Melvy and Samira, were there in the U.S Resistance. He knew they weren't kids, all of them were seventeen now, but they were going to be treated like ones if he ever met them. The only reason for this, in his head, was because they are acting as if this was a game. From all the radio transmissions his Resistance had intercepted, they were joking about the war. This, Damien though, was a joke. Letting four teenagers who barely knew what they were doing, in the war? He laughed every single time he thought of it.

As it rained heavily, Damien, Adam and others from the UK Resistance were flying through the dark sky, looking for this huge robot that the Americans had mentioned. It wasn't hard to miss when you got near it but difficult to see from afar due to the weather conditions. He had Adam in his jet as he was keeping track of the four teenagers going towards the machine and, by judging the rapid movements, they were in battle. Adam had continuously told him that they were getting closer as the US Resistance's jets were up ahead. They had basically made no progress in the last hour until Damien decided to dip his jet downwards only to hear a transmission that the robot which was on the rampage had been taken down by the US Resistance. Damien swore furiously and continued to fly straight until the rain cleared. It had been a long time since Damien missed out on anything like that.

As the sun was rising, Damien saw two jets with four tents nearby and a smug smile appeared. However it disappeared instantly when Adam scolded him.

"Lad, _no_, they _need_ it."

"They can survive."

"No they _can't_."

"It's every man for himself out here." Damien sat there, pondering whether he should watch the four act like fish out of water. It would amuse him to no extent but they were far too reliant on what they had. He wanted to teach them the basics of survival out here.

Damien picked up the walkie talkie, held it to his mouth and pressed the button on the side. "We're taking the jets..." he announced, telling the woman the coordinates. As he listened to the woman repeat what he had just said, there was a part of him that felt guilty.

~~~-~~~.

A day later, Adam refused to talk to Damien and so Damien decided to venture out into the deserted New York City. It was all a wreck now, just like London. It was dark, miserable and a sense of loss was in the air. Skeletons, abandoned cars and the ruins of skyscrapers was what was left of New York. Whenever Damien though about all the innocent people who had no idea about the Terminators, it made him sick. There were probably babies who were slaughtered because of the Terminators rampage. Children who could have stopped this were killed.

Damien stumbled upon a silver box in the middle of the city and was stunned by it. During the past few hours there were no signs of life and he was sure that the teenagers couldn't get to New York that fast. Kneeling down, he tipped the box on it's edge only to blink several times to see if he was seeing this right. This was the Resistance's box. The U.S Resistance box. God knows what was inside the box, he couldn't care less, but they were in New York for some unknown reason. Maybe it was to find the four teenagers. Even so, they were miles off.

Gun out; Damien was walking around the streets of New York, searching for any sign of life. There were the odd wild deer and birds but no sign of human activity. It struck him that the U.S Resistance may have left it there due to a previous mission but it was ridiculous to think that. It was a useful resource in the war. Who would waste it like that? Damien shook his head. Something wasn't right.

He ventured into the inner part of the city where he heard a woman shriek and several gunshots. Running, Damien followed the shrieks until he arrived at a warehouse where a plane of some sort was already hovering in the sky. He looked at the plane hard until he saw a woman with bright orange hair up against a glass cylinder on the plane's left wing, slowly losing consciousness. There was nothing he could do he realised as he watched the plane fly off with the woman. He wrinkled his nose, infuriated with himself due to the fact that he couldn't save the woman. But another side of him was glad that he didn't. He had recognised the woman as being Kate but there was just this one part of him that was glad he didn't bother.

While he stood there, watching the plane become a tiny spec, there were loud thuds coming from behind him. He stood still, not making a move as he felt cold metal touch the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, knowing that if he moved a millimetre, his head will be blown right off of his shoulders with a single shot.

He really did not want that.

"Damien Westfield?" a metallic sounding voice asked. Damien just stood there as he heard pressure being applied to the trigger but in a matter of seconds, everything was a blur. One minute he felt the cold metal on the back of his neck, the next he heard a shot; the cold disappeared, a thud and was then tackled to the ground.

"Are you _stupid_?" Adam yelled in his ear, making Damien cringe instantly. "You were out in the damn _open_ and you blame those teenagers for making mistakes!" Damien swore under his breath, roughly pushing the heavy Scotsman off of him. He jumped to his feet, and dusted himself off, trying to avoid eye contact with Adam. He heard him sigh heavily. "Damien, look mate, we need to sort this shit out before we head back home. If anything, we need to talk about what's going on with you. What's up lad?"

"Nothing," muttered Damien, as he picked up the gun that fell out of its holster during the sudden assault. There was a silence between them before Damien spoke up. "You know, they have everything."

"Who? Those teenagers?" Adam questioned.

"Yeah. They have parents who love them, who worry about them and the fact that they get the pride and glory when this is all done with. They have all the machines, all the technology and what do we have? Some run-down city with all of our weapons in the Oppositions' hands." Damien turned slightly so that he could look at the Terminator and not at Adam. He kicked it, wondering if all they were doing was just pushing the US Resistance to History. It hit a nerve. Ever since he could understand the English language, all he heard was how amazing the US Resistance were and how America was striving back in the day. Since then, all he wanted to do was to bring the UK-Europe-back to its glory.

Damien felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. "Damien, now is not the time for holding grudges, I get where you are coming from, but we are all in this together. So what if the US Resistance get written down in History? It'll be in their country. Its how history goes lad, a side for everyone. I mean, I remember when my grandfather told me about the Cold War. A side for everyone lad. And when this is over and done with, we'll make sure our grandchildren will know about us."

Damien was monitoring the research facility from afar, watching the guards pace back and forth. This would be an ordinary type of mission: get in, save the people then get out. That was until he told Elizabeth that her parents were in there as well as her friends. He knew it was a mistake but he needed this girl to be on her feet, no matter what. He lost his family and he's still standing.

"But I lost them a long time ago," Damien told himself as he leaned back, looking up at the night sky to find stars. It had been so long that he found Adam to be more of a father figure to him than anyone else. Not even the man who was in care of him could be the man he looked up to. Adam made him see that his parents left for his sake and not theirs, that it was their instinct to make sure that he was safe.

That he could understand.

But he didn't know how they felt about it. He didn't see why Adam was so distraught over finding that his wife may have had a miscarriage. He could see that, yes, it was the loss over your own child but he couldn't see the emotional attachment to it. It didn't even have a mind of its own yet.

Damien sighed.

He wasn't the one to go to for all this nonsense.

Shaking his head, he shut his eyes. He had a whole twenty-four hours to go until he could meet up with Adam and finally meet Elizabeth, who was in awful condition according to Adam. He could wait.

He had been doing that all his life.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I've just been having exams during these past few months. And had a horrible writer's block when I didn't have any exams. :l**

**Hopefully this made up for it. :D**

**And no, I have not given up on this fic. I just haven't had the time. :P**

**Please review! And once again, sorry for the long wait. **


	10. Chapter 10

On her motorbike, Elizabeth was following Adam who was on his own, and found the pain coming from her wounds were subsiding quicker than she thought however she was still in no condition to go around running for her life. Damien had told her that her parents were in there which gave her motivation to keep on going. Adam told her, half an hour ago, that it would take at least another hour. She wanted to take the jet but Adam told her that they needed to be quiet and sly.

As well as the fact that the jet was now running on the last drop of fuel.

They had set off around twelve hours ago, going as fast as possible without wasting so much energy but Elizabeth wanted to get there fast. She wanted her parents out there as soon as possible and then find her friends who would be somewhere else. Elizabeth, as much as it pained her to say it, missed Samira and her ways. She hated her. The feeling was mutual right at this moment. She had lied to their faces countless of times during the past few days that it wasn't even funny. All the times she fooled around with Jamison was ridiculous, she realised. They were in a war. Not some high school drama infested film. Elizabeth regretted every second she spent with Jamison.

The sun setting now, Adam called back to her to tell her that she needed to be careful here. It was now becoming a desert and after the rise in temperature and change in scenery, it had become more like the deserts of Chihuahuan and the Arabian. It was just sand dunes for miles which made it difficult to drive in along with the fact that the Opposition had planted mines there. Luckily enough, however, the majority of them had been disabled a long time ago by a virus that was planted into the electronic system by the Resistance over ten years ago. Time had flown by so much since then.

Elizabeth and Adam had gone by the rest of the drive in silence mainly and only talked to each other when they were getting closer. It was closing in on midnight, the specific time Adam wanted to be there. It was easier to infiltrate during the evening, he had told her, because the majority of the people were fast asleep. They worked during the day than at night. It made Elizabeth wonder what these people saw in the salvation of these machines. All it brought was pain and misery to everyone because all they did was kill. That was all they did.

When they arrived, they found Damien standing, disapproved at how late they were. It had taken them an extra two hours to get to the base where they held Elizabeth's parents and friends. Elizabeth watched as Damien gave a curt nod towards Adam, with a smile on his face which made Adam sigh in relief. It was probably something to do with his wife, she guessed but she wasn't going to venture out into the topic. It was bad enough with this Damien guy not liking her at all.

As she continued to watch Damien talk to Adam, she was slightly struck by how he looked. She saw his picture but he was definitely not as torn as the picture suggested he was. He did have a few scars here and there, which she had as well, but there was one long scar on the side of his face that stayed there. She guessed, remembering the picture, it must have been taken after some successful fight or raid. He wasn't all that bad looking either but his looks were brought down by his attitude towards her. She continued to watch them until Damien called her name out.

"Connor!"

"I have a name," she sneered at him. She was disgusted by how he treated her when she didn't do anything to him.

"Look Connor, we don't have-"

"We _do_ have time. If they haven't been killed yet, _Westfield_, then I'm pretty sure they're waiting for us to make a move. I have a name, you said it a while ago, and it is Elizabeth. I really don't care if you think otherwise but I am not going _anywhere_ until I get some form of respect from you because I haven't done shit to you. Whatever sort of grudge you hold against this Resistance or this country or whatever that's biting you, you better drop it now because you can't win this war with several wars inside the Resistances. Do I make myself clear?"

"This is ridiculous," Damien scoffed. "You are out of your _mind_. I am _helping_ you here. I don't want to be here and if I had it any other way then I would leave but I can't because of this Skynet business we are in."

"You sure seemed to want to help us when you took our jets," Elizabeth snarled. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring angrily at him. She didn't need this. She could do this job on her own. Get in, get out. That's what it was always like-up until this guy showed up and decided to become a big shot. He, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at her which made her look away. She only stole a glance at him when he announced the plans.

"Adam, you are to wait here while...Elizabeth and I head into the building. You will come in when the others get here, do you understand? And, if you find any of the US Resistance, round them up. Elizabeth, you are coming in with me. I think that you will find that you will need to give up a lot of things." Elizabeth quickly cocked her head so that she was looking at him. She opened her mouth but Damien had beaten her to it. "You'll understand soon enough."

It was rather easy for both Elizabeth and Damien to get into the building but they had to take it slow due to Elizabeth's condition at that moment in time. She could see that Damien wasn't at all pleased that she had gotten herself into this mess but he was the one she was saving back in the desert and not herself. However, she decided to keep that to herself until after they had gotten everyone. They had gone through several passages and no one was around; there wasn't a single Terminator anywhere or a person. Damien occasionally looked back to make sure that she hadn't fallen over but other than that, it was quiet and dull with the thuds of their boots hitting the metal flooring.

As time went on, Damien took a sharp turn to the left, following a passage that had pipes running along either side of the walls. It was starting to become quite evident to both of them that this was a set up to something big-something that could endanger everyone in this building. However they kept on moving, albeit at a slower pace than what both would have liked. They continued to go down the passage, guns out at the ready just in case a surprise attack happened but nothing jumped out at them, nothing came barging at them and nothing was going to provide any imminent danger to either one of them.

After five minutes, both of them reached a metallic door which had no window to pear through which only made Elizabeth frightened. She remembered what happened last year, how she had thought she lost Jamison in the fires as the laboratory burnt to the ground. It was only a memory she had fallen asleep to every night: the look that Jamison gave her before she flew off. It was hell for her to remember any of it but it only made things a lot better to handle; especially when it came to the losses of those who she was close to. However, she quickly shook her head to shake the nostalgic feeling off to inspect the door. Elizabeth was about to tap it only to find Damien's hand covering hers and dragging it away. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow which he replied with mouthing the word 'trap'. After a year of going through the procedures, some things never really stuck and it had gotten her into more trouble with her father than it did with Samira. She watched as Damien let go of her hand so that he could pull out some sort of detector from his pocket. It was rectangular shape, rather heavy looking with several blinking lights as well as buttons. Elizabeth continued to look at the contraption with curiosity as he placed it very close to the door and moved it sideways, up and down as well as diagonally. The blinking lights didn't change at all as she watched him scan the door.

"It's clean," he whispered, putting the rectangular box back into his pocket. Elizabeth looked up at him with questioning eyes. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled. "We do with what we have-which isn't much. We have to improvise a lot of the time to get through obstacles. We may not have the resources or the winnings you lot have over here, but I'm proud of my Resistance." Elizabeth garnered quite a bit of respect for Damien once the words started flowing. It only hit her now as to why Damien took the jets however it was an idiotic way of showing her how life was like outside of the US, without a doubt. Elizabeth was caught off guard when Damien turned to her. "I...uh...I'm sorry for taking the jets. But, I'm not entirely sorry because we've done it before. It's how we survive now-we take, we steal and we don't give back." The respect that Damien gained was lost immediately.

"But why? Why don't you ask for help from us?"

"Because, if you haven't read up on the history of the world, every single country in dire need went to America for help. I want to regain authority, or even a portion of it, because we deserve it just as much as America does. This also goes for all those countries that were left out in the cold because America quickly isolated itself. We help those that you lot didn't."

"We didn't isolate ourselves-"

"Is that what Daddy tells you to get you to sleep at night?" Damien cut in. Elizabeth's jaw dropped however she quickly regained her composure and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Damien took a step towards her, raising an eyebrow. "I bet Daddy likes to keep his pet out-of-the-know because he thinks his baby girl will get hurt." Damien reached a hand out towards her stomach and lightly pressed his finger against the blackening bandage. Elizabeth shrunk away slightly from his touch but his finger followed. "Too bad that happened a long time ago," he whispered loud enough so that Elizabeth could hear him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked, her voice suddenly small. Damien looked at her and sighed. He pulled and turned away from her then put a hand on the door handle.

"Some things are meant to be kept a secret." Damien started to pull the handle down before Elizabeth caught it, angered at the lack of response.

"What the _hell_ do you mean?" she snapped angrily, her nails digging into his hand. Damien let go of the handle and turned to her.

"Why do you think you were never let out of that bunker place? Why do you think your parents were so uptight on you not knowing about all their discoveries?"

"How do you know all this-?"

"Never mind about that. Do you know why you were checked up on so much before this year?"

Elizabeth pondered. She couldn't remember anything that would direct her to any sort of pain before last year. Besides the deaths of a few people, there was nothing else that made her cry out to her parents. She finally shook her head before Damien mumbled something under his breath.

"You can't remember it because these guys took it away from you. They took you and changed your memories from whatever age because you saw something that you were not meant to see. They took you and hurt you mentally but you don't know it because they wiped it out of your brain. You only remember a part of it and I hope to God you'll see what I mean and remember that part."

Elizabeth blinked. There was a period after seeing the younger Jamison at the window where she didn't recall anything but she guessed that it was just one of those odd memory blocks that people had. There was no way these people, the Opposition, could have taken her and done anything to her. All her life, she was kept under supervision, always looked after but nothing was ever done to her.

"I think you're mad," she muttered.

"Am I really? Because I'm sure as hell that there is just that memory block that your brain wants to access but there is nothing there. One time or another, you lived through it according to your brain but to _you, _it seems like it is just an ordinary thing-having a memory block. It isn't. You need to get through it, you need to remember!"

"Why do _I_ have to remember? Why is it _me_?" Elizabeth snarled angrily.

"Because you're the only way I can find out what happened to my God damn family!" Damien yelled.

A silence fell down upon both of them as Elizabeth looked at Damien. Damien looked away from her and shook off her grip on his hand.

"I might as well tell you. I always presumed my parents were dead up until a few hours ago. I don't know how but one of the women at my base, back in the U.K, had called me and told me she hacked into a computer at a headquarter that had been abandoned for over eight years. She said she found some data on my parents and it turned out that they were keeping them at this base for experimenting. They were killed the day after you were saved. Adam was the one who witnessed your father saving you while he was out there looking for my parents. He didn't make it in time to save my parents. However, from reports, it seems as though they did something to you."

"Was that what you were telling Adam?"

"Yes."

This was all too mad however Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to remember anything that might lead her to any answers.

She remembered one thing that stood out to her the most but it was from last year.

_"We don't know, but it's only a matter of time before they find out Kate. I fear for our lives, for Elizabeth's. I don't know how much longer we can live like this," John sighed._

It wasn't unusual for her father to say that but the way he said it always sent chills down Elizabeth's spine. _For Elizabeth's_. Elizabeth stood there, before she gasped and put a hand over her mouth. They wanted her. The Opposition wanted her to get what they wanted. It was still _there_. That memory was still _there._

"It's still there," Elizabeth whispered. Damien looked at her again, surprised at her sudden choice of words. She looked up at Damien, her eyes burning due to Elizabeth trying not to cry, and repeated, "It's still there. The memory, it's still there. They didn't take it, that's why they want me as well as my friends. We all have it."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about now? Your friends won't have it!"

Elizabeth looked up at him and shook her head.

"They have it." Elizabeth closed her eyes and remembered watching her three friends walk into a room, which she just caught a glimpse of. It was a sort of an operating room where a man, who she remembered was a certified surgeon before all the Skynet business went down, was waiting for the three of them. Cheska, Melvy and Samira didn't come out until a week later with a bandage around each of their heads. She remembered asking her father where they were, and all her dad would say was that they were just sorting out a memory 'problem' that was going to be a quick fix. "Samira, Melvy and Cheska. They have it. It was implanted into their brains."

"I'm lost now."

"No, you don't get it! We got the memory back and, whoever it was, thought that it would better to split it up."

"How is that possible?" Damien questioned.

"It is possible, once you have the right equipment which they took from us," replied a familiar feminine voice. Damien turned around while Elizabeth turned her head to take a good look at the woman who interrupted them.

"You! You're that woman who was on that video!" Elizabeth snarled, her finger pointing at the woman who looked like Jamison and wore glasses.

"I do believe my name is Matilda." Matilda smiled a sickly, sweet smile. "It's so nice to see you again Miss Connor and I've heard so much about you, Mister Westfield, from your parents. Oh, wait, I mean _dead_ parents. It was sort of pleasing to watch them squirm as we-oh, we shouldn't get into that." Damien was about to shoot her when Elizabeth lowered the gun. He looked down at her, furious but watched as Elizabeth shook her head. "You should listen to her. She knows what she's doing."

"What do I have to do to get the ones I love, back?" Elizabeth asked as she fidgeted with her bandage. Matilda eyed the bandage with a smile.

"Although I am against your policies, Miss Connor, I play fair when it comes to...certain...circumstances. That circumstance would be your injury that you have scored yourself. Therefore, I must tell you to come in to check what you have to do, yourself."

Elizabeth glared at Matilda, who shrugged, and quickly pushed past her so that she could have a glimpse of what was installed for her. She found three cylinder-type domes with one that held her friends, another holding her parents and the last holding Jamison. All of them were awake and were trying to call out to her, but no sound was able to get past. She was about to run towards them when Damien grabbed her. He leaned down and whispered to not do anything until they found out what they were going to do.

The door slammed shut and Elizabeth heard Matilda make her way next to her. Matilda cleared her throat before she started to announce anything. "Ah, yes, this will be a difficult one. All the people you love, trapped. And even my son! Which is even better! Yes, my dear, Jamison is _my_ son."

"What have you done to them?" Elizabeth sneered, as she locked eyes with her father.

"I have encased them in these domes which can only be opened at set intervals. And these set intervals cannot be done one after the other. You see, this is, as you will, a test. It will test your allegiance to those who you care most about. You have your parents, the ones who have raised you; you have your three friends, the ones you have grown up with; and you have Jamison, the one with your heart." Elizabeth looked at Jamison who was looking at her intently. A pain struck her chest as she looked at him and the pain was growing worse by the minute. "The beauty of this test is that you are to open only _two_ of these domes. It'll be fun, I'll assure you. And to make it even better, the Opposition around the world will be watching you from those cameras." Matilda pointed at several cameras in the room.

"Why would you do this? Why don't you just take what you want and go?" Elizabeth asked shakily, tears running down her face.

"Ah, yes, that memory that this lovely young man has decided to bring up. We don't need it at the moment and, which is why, I'm allowing you to live just this once because the pain you will feel after this will be immense. Why? Because you get to pick who lives and who dies. This will forever be on your conscious."

"You're letting me choose your own son?" Elizabeth gulped as she looked at Samira, Melvy and Cheska. She hadn't patched anything up with them at all. Not even a tiny bit.

"Ah, yes. My son is starting to become troublesome after he met you, so, you have a choice to pick the ones you love the most to stay."

"And what about this set time interval?" Damien questioned. Matilda chuckled.

"Once you have freed one, by pressing the black buttons in the front, each having a sign saying whose is whose, you need to go into the future. You'll get there by going to the time machine, it's a little cliché, I know," Matilda told them, pointing to a mechanical, circular stand to the far left of the room. "All the settings have been done so there is no need to tamper with it. Just stand on it, let whoever is staying press the yellow button and you'll have to pick the last dome to open. Easy."

"Is there anything else?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Don't play any tricks. This set time interval is done so that you _have_ to go into the future. If you decide to cheat and let the second dome to be opened right after first, count all of you dead. You cannot leave the way you came so this door," Matilda pointed behind them to an open door, "will be your exit."

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Damien asked through clenched teeth.

"No and with that, once I leave this room, let the game commence. And don't come after me, you will be shot dead."

As soon as Matilda left, Elizabeth ran up to the gap in-between her friends and her parents where she found her friends pointing at her parents, even Samira going as far as blowing onto the glass to fog it up and trying to write 'Get your parents' before the fogginess disappeared. Elizabeth put a hand on the dome containing her friends before backing up, tears streaming down her face now. She knew they were right. She _knew_ but after what they did to her-she couldn't face them. However, that one part of her knew that the salvation of the human race would depend upon her father. It always had been, even from the beginning.

She looked at the silver metal board to find 'Kate and John' scratched into it above the button on the left. She pressed it and backed up as she watched the middle dome rise up to allow her parents free. They came running out, only for Elizabeth to back away from their touch.

"Elizabeth!" Kate snapped, incredibly hurt. Elizabeth wanted to hug them, to cry into their arms but to find out that something-a part of her-is missing made her disgusted that they hid it.

"What else have you hidden from me?" Elizabeth asked sourly. She felt a hand land on her shoulder, guessing it was Damien, but shrugged it off. She watched as her parents exchanged looks before they turned back to her. "My memory? Have you forgotten about that? As well as Melvy, Cheska and Samira? You know, when they were sporting the bandages?"

"Now is not the time-"

"NOW IS THE FUCKING WELL TIME!" Elizabeth screamed at them, cutting her father off. The flow of her tears increased dramatically. "They want to kill me and my friends because of what we have in our brains. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Elizabeth-"

"No!" Elizabeth screeched. "This is all your damn fault! You wonder why I kept away from you all this time? It's because you tried to leave them-" Elizabeth pointed at her three friends who were looking confused at the situation unravelling before them, "and he-" Elizabeth then turned her finger to Jamison who was leaning against the dome to hear what was going on, "-wasn't given a chance to be saved."

"They're here now!" John yelled. "You can-"

"I CAN'T SAVE BOTH OF THEM!" Elizabeth yelled back. John and Kate took a step back to assess the situation before Kate tried to put a hand on Elizabeth but only to find her backing away from them. "I looked up to you two because I trusted you. I thought you two were telling me everything I need to absolutely know but you didn't. And don't give me this bullshit about how 'I'm baby' because, although I am your only child, I am now in this war. I have been literally thrust into it because I-we-have something they want. I have no idea what this memory is but I want to fucking know. I love you as parents, I will always love you like that, but I hate you as people. It's taken me a whole year to say it but I'm telling you right now what I'm feeling. You can kick me out of the family, out of the Resistance, because I am 'defying your orders' dad, but you and mum are disgusting."

"Elizabeth, there are some things that needed to be kept away from you-"

"So that, when I do find out, I have to pick between Jamison and my friends?" Elizabeth finished the sentence for her father. She wiped away the tears from her face and looked up at the ceiling. She had taken all the bottled anger she had been dealing with for over a year on them and it felt good. It felt like relief had washed over her. She turned her attention back to her parents again. "I left home quite a few times to find Jamison. To see if he was alive, you know? And he is but I don't know if he'll live. I grew up with those three, and I don't know if they'll live. You were on the run, dad, you didn't have any friends. You lived in easier times, mum, you don't see how I feel when you don't know if you'll live to see if you'll reach thirty years old. I know this isn't a game to you, obviously, but you didn't grow up in a war. You didn't have to go out and hunt for the guy you love. You didn't have to kill anything by force when you were my age, well, possibly dad, but that doesn't count."

A silence fell upon the Connors while Damien stood there, unsure how to react to the family problems that was unravelling before his eyes. Elizabeth looked away from them and walked towards the grey stand.

"Once you send me to whatever time they set on this thing, you take my parents and leave. Fights, save people, do whatever but get them out of here, okay Damien? Don't come back for me, I'll find my way out. I'll find a phone or something to contact the base and tell them that I'm fine," Elizabeth informed Damien as she settled herself on the stand. She watched as Damien walked towards the controls, never losing eye contact.

"What happens if you don't make contact?" Damien asked as he placed a finger on the yellow button.

"I'm either dead or there is no way to communicate with you."

Damien looked behind him at Kate and John who were looking at Elizabeth with distress.

"Don't you want to make peace with your parents?" he asked, turning back to her. "I would."

"That's because you've never been in this position." Elizabeth pondered for a moment. "Actually, if I don't make it, tell them I'm sorry and that they've been great parents." Damien nodded.

"We'll be waiting outside this place for twenty-four hours, never leave a man behind."

"You need to be careful that this place doesn't blow up. They have a habit of doing so once it's use is done." Elizabeth smiled at him which Damien, for the first time, smiled back at.

"See you later, Connor."

"See you, Westfield."

And Damien pressed the button.

* * *

**So, the next chapter will be the last one for this story.**

**It was a lot of fun writing this story, I had to admit! And I'm actually sort of sad that it's ending again.**

**I know, it's sort of sloppy this chapter and I really don't like this one. Maybe it's because of the rush I felt to try and finish this chapter after my exams because I haven't really been paying much attention to this.**

**It was a terrible position for me to leave Elizabeth and her parents, and I didn't like it at all. The memory exchanging will come up in the next chapter as well, this will also include the fate of Jamison and her friends. Well, actually, I didn't like this chapter in general but I couldn't see it going any other way.**

**The memory part came from the first story I did on Elizabeth however, I wouldn't recommend reading it. :)**

**Thank you for reading this. Even though it wasn't all that great. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to warn all of you that this is an extremely long chapter and there didn't seem any way for me to condense them into chapters. There might have been but I felt that it would just break it in a way.**

* * *

A red ring surrounded Elizabeth who was on her side, clutching at her body. She blinked and looked down at herself, sneering. She had been on her side for the past half an hour, not really grasping the fact that she was naked and fire arm-free. For the first five minutes, she was thinking about getting up and looking for clothes but thought against it even though she knew the people that she cared about were in danger. She wasn't going to leave the room full on naked however she hadn't looked in the room she was in for clothes. Or any type of material that could cover her modesty.

She sat up slowly, looking around to see if there were any cameras. During the time she was on the ground, she was hidden behind a desk which was probably the highlight of her entire week. Elizabeth propped her head up onto the desk and rested her chin on the surface so that she could look around for any type of clothing except she was greeted with old machines, unused desks and chairs as well as ruined prototypes of Terminators and ammunition. "Shit," Elizabeth whispered. She kept on turning her head around until she found a door through the mountains of metal and wood. Slowly, she stood up, her arms and hands covering herself and slowly made her way to the door. She sidestepped most of the time, being careful not to let the sharp sides get at her stitches. This was not what she was expecting-in fact she was expecting to see Melvy, Samira, Cheska and Jamison staring at her and not in a rubbish room. She sighed and sat on a table, wincing at the cool meeting her skin. _What am I doing? _Elizabeth thought to herself. _I'm naked for crying out loud. _Elizabeth raised a hand and pressed it against her face, shaking her head. She was insane. _This_ was insane. All she could think about was what if someone saw her like this? Imagine if her father saw her like this. _God. No._

Finally, she reached the door and pressed her face against the window to find herself in a familiar looking place. She blinked several times before she covered her mouth. "No," she whispered, "_no_." She fell back slightly and looked away. She knew she couldn't be there. She knew that it was abandoned. She walked back to the door and found men and women walking back and forth between rooms carrying notepads and clipboards. Some of them were testing out a series of Terminator in the great white, sparkling hallway. The hallway was similar to that of her dream that seemed like an eternity ago.

Elizabeth was moving around the room, looking for something to show that she was in her time period until she found a Terminator with a date of manufacture on it. _Term-Proto9870 Manu: 2024_. She put a hand against the Terminator, bent over and breathed in shakily. _This can't be_, she thought as she looked around. She moved to the next Terminator and to the next and to the next one after that only to find that they the year 2024 was the latest year out of all of them.

"No. _No!_" Elizabeth yelled, not caring whether someone came in to check what the sound was only to see her naked. Elizabeth backed up into a wall-or whatever it was-and slid down onto the floor, her hand covering her mouth as her vision became blurry. The back of her head rested on the object behind her and looked up then closed her eyes. She began to visibly shake as she ran the hand that was covering her mouth, through her hair. She wasn't where she was supposed to be. She wasn't at the right building.

She wasn't in the right year.

As soon as she calmed down, Elizabeth grabbed a metal piecing that could cover her from her chest down to her thighs. She pressed it against her body, wincing at the sudden coolness, as she moved to look outside the small window of the door to find that everyone had gone without a trace-even the failure of a Terminator. She hadn't heard any footsteps leaving or any sort of sign that these people should have left. _Where did they go?_ She thought to herself but quickly shook her head. There was no time for questions at all. She pressed her hand on the metal doorknob and turned it. As she was about to push it open, she realised that she was bare from the back for all to see but as she stared out of the window, she realised that that was the least of her concerns at that moment in time.

The clean, white corridors were silent as Elizabeth walked through them, looking left, right and behind her every so often. No one was around and the only sound that was being made was the sticky noises that her feet were making against the white marble. She kept on walking through the passages she knew-going left, right and taking a long corridor-until she reached the sudden stone quarter with the occasional plant and found out that it was bright out. She blinked. It was different from the last time she saw it-it was burning and the last thing she saw was Jamison. Elizabeth bit her lip to hold back her tears and continued walking. She turned into the first right and walked down it. She was walking to the room where the Terminators were held and when Melvy hit the button to release full on chaos. Continuing to walk down the corridor, she took another right and was met with a clean, white metal door that had a bright red button next to it. It was different from the last time she saw it but Elizabeth just blinked and stared at the door, knowing that in the future she would have nearly lost everything that was dear to her. It was weird for Elizabeth to say the least-she knew she could break every possible rule there was in the handbook of time travelling: tell her younger self that she shouldn't remember the boy in the window, she shouldn't have been the one to give Jamison his food, she shouldn't have slept with him in the first place. She _shouldn't have_ anything. Just make that small change, warn herself before she even knew how to comprehend that there were robots that killed for the sake of killing, and set forth a change that could ultimately have let her previous home to not be destroyed, to not be broken, to not have anything to do with this mess.

Just a small change.

"And then a different story would have been made," Elizabeth whispered as she pressed the button. She stood there as the door opened. She was prepared for the worst which included a bomb going off therefore killing her in her wrong time period. She didn't want that. Not in the slightest. But she stood there and faced an empty room that was barely made up of anything besides four white metal walls, a concrete ceiling and a tiled floor. She walked inside it, still holding the metal against her body, until she reached the middle. Elizabeth spun around on the spot once and stopped so that she was facing the way she came in.

It was just an empty room.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in to stop herself from shaking. However it failed and much more than shaking happened; she fell to the floor, her grip on the metal still there but barely and looked up, the ceiling a blurry mess. Without this room there wouldn't have been the need to run, to leave them behind for that mere second, to leave Jamison-to have to go back and face everything. Nearly losing everything was something that was a definite when she was running down the exact same hallway and running back to the helicopters that were waiting for her and her friends. She could have lost her family, her friends and even her life and for what?

And for what?

"_And for what_?" Elizabeth seethed as the tears left her but were replaced by anger. She tightened her grip on the metal. "And for what?" Elizabeth repeated, this time screaming.

She sat there for a moment in silence before realising that no one had gone after her. And that she hadn't found any clothes on her way over here. But no one came after her. There wasn't a single Terminator, a single scientist or even a living, breathing fly. "Where the hell is everyone?" Elizabeth questioned as she turned her head away from the open door to the back of the room to find a plain wall. She turned her head back and nearly fell backwards in fright. "Who the _fuck_ are you and what do you want?" Elizabeth hissed, grabbing the metal closer to her body.

A dirty young man stood in the doorway of the room, wearing clothes that she would associate with someone who was in the Resistance, staring at Elizabeth with an indescribable look. Elizabeth looked him over, just like he was doing to her. He had scruffy brown hair that was relatively long for a man at a time like this, his eyes were blue, had a relatively small mouth and huge nostrils that went with his slim nose. She moved down to look at what he was holding and found that he was holding a gun in his right hand and a beanie in his left. Elizabeth blinked and soaked in the image of the young man until she covered her mouth.

"You look just like my dad...and _him_," Elizabeth whispered. It wasn't loud enough for the unknown person to hear but it was loud enough to not go unnoticed.

"Excuse me?" the young man asked, raising his gun. Elizabeth sat up straight but quickly shrunk away. "Where are all of the workers?"

Elizabeth scoffed.

"I'm naked and you're asking _me _where they are?" Elizabeth paused to watch as the young man pulled a face at her. He was so very much like her father, Elizabeth noted. "Believe me, I wouldn't be hiding behind a metal sheet for the fun of it. I would have found someone to take the clothes off for me to wear by now."

The young man stared at her before saying something. "What are you doing here then? What is your mission? Who do you work for?"

"Who _are_ you?" Elizabeth asked, getting slightly wary. He seemed so familiar.

"Answer me first or else I'll shoot your head off."

"I'm naked and I need clothes. Don't you think that that is a bit more important?" Elizabeth asked. The young man stared at her coldly before she sighed. "Fine, my name is El-" Elizabeth stopped herself and backtracked. She couldn't say Elizabeth, she knew that. She had no idea what the consequences would be like but the theory of going back in time means that the future is set-that was what her mother had taught her anyway. But, by changing the past that meant changing the future. Would her telling this young man that she was Elizabeth Sarah Connor change the future? But wouldn't this have already happened if she was there right now? "A paradox..."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I don't have time to talk about who I am and where I am from but I need you to trust me." The young man stared at her as if she had gone mad.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a seventeen year old girl who is naked and obviously doesn't belong here," she snapped. It was obvious, to her at least, that she wasn't a threat. The young man still wasn't convinced.

"You could be hiding something behind that metal sheet."

Elizabeth gave out a hard laugh. "Do you want me to stand up and show you that I'm not armed or something because I would have shot you by now if you did."

"What's your name?"

"Look-"

"Your. Name."

Elizabeth sighed. She wasn't going to win here and, if the future was changed, she could go back in time and stop herself from doing it in the first place. Right? _Stop kidding yourself, Elizabeth. Get a grip and tell him who you are. _

"Elizabeth." She looked away from him.

"Full name."

"Elizabeth Sarah..." she trailed off and looked at the young man who cocked his head to the side. He leered at her but they weren't full of hatred but it seemed as though he was fighting with himself. "...Connor."

A silence fell upon the two. They both were staring at each other, she was judging what his next move would be but he surprised her when he dropped the gun. Elizabeth was shocked when she saw it hit the floor. Her eyes quickly moved up to find the young man making his way over to her. She had no idea what to do but to start moving backwards as fast she could, dragging the metal sheet along with her. She kept on moving backwards until a cool metal wall hit her back which made her cringe at the touch. It was so cold. However, it gave the young man enough time to reach her. She was about to scream out when he grabbed her chin and moved her head left, right, up and down as if he were inspecting her. He let go of her chin, hesitated but reached out to her with a hand and started to tug at a random strand of her hair, making her swat his hand away with such force that it left her hand stinging.

"Oh my God," he whispered as he stared at her and fell to the floor so that he was sitting in front of her. Elizabeth pulled the metal as close as she could to her body to keep the distance between her and the man who seemed so familiar. "You're so old...How the hell...?" he trailed off and looked behind him. "Time travel..."

Elizabeth stared at him as he inspected what was behind them. This man was so familiar; she could have sworn that she had seen him before, heard him before. He was so familiar. His voice, the way he spoke. It took her a moment before she nearly face palmed herself. "Kyle, fuck. That's who you are. Kyle." The man turned to look back at her with a sullen smile.

"Yeah, it's me," Kyle nodded and stood. "We need to get to the mainframe of this place-"

"It was destroyed," Elizabeth blurted out. Kyle raised an eyebrow. "I mean...uh...it..."

"Where the hell did you come from?"

* * *

Elizabeth was trailing behind Kyle in a very baggy army uniform that were three times larger than she was. Her pants were barely hanging on her hips and the shirt was so long that it didn't worry Elizabeth if the pants fell or not. She held her gun carefully in her right hand, her left holding the bottom of the magazine. Occasionally, she would drag her pants up so that they wouldn't fall which resulted in some loud crunching but other than that, and the sound of their footsteps, they were silent. Elizabeth had told Kyle the story of how she had gotten there and that she was actually from the future-once Kyle confirmed that they were in 2024. She also went on to say that things were generally quite worse as Skynet had gone full blast with their operation and that after the last fight her and her friends had, she had a wound that was slowly healing itself. However, Elizabeth was careful to leave out anything to do with Jamison-who was in the building at this very moment-and that this was the same building where she nearly lost everything.

They reached the end of another hallway where Kyle quickly made a sharp left turn. Elizabeth followed him, nearly walking into the wall. After that, they walked in silence for another five minutes before Kyle asked a question that struck her. "Where am I in the future?" Kyle questioned. Elizabeth blinked. She had no idea what to say to Kyle at that moment. If she told the truth, Kyle wouldn't go back in time but if she didn't tell the truth, she could possibly be faced with her future being messed up.

"If my dad ever asks you to do something dangerous, do it," Elizabeth finally answered slowly. "It would save us all. It would save dad and I."

Kyle nodded. "And what if I didn't do what your dad would ask me to do, what would happen?"

A silence broke between them.

"I wouldn't be standing here if you didn't do it," Elizabeth answered. Kyle abruptly stopped walking and turned around which nearly made her walk into him. She stopped short of his toes but they were nose to nose. He raised an eyebrow at her and she stepped back quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyle questioned. She bit her bottom lip and looked away for a moment.

"I don't know," Elizabeth whispered. "I might not exist."

"Is Freedom still alive?" Kyle asked, to Elizabeth's surprise. Elizabeth nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she's still kicking but she needs some restoration done."

Kyle kept quiet for a minute, his brows furrowed before he spoke. "Make sure you give her a good look over before they do anything to my baby. She's a good motorcycle-she's got some secrets hidden in her still."

"...whatever you say, Kyle."

Kyle nodded and turned around. He started to walk again which caused Elizabeth to run after him. They continued their journey through routes Elizabeth didn't know about until they reached a door with a keypad to the right of the door. Elizabeth watched as Kyle entered several numbers with ease which made Elizabeth wonder where he had gotten the password from. Before he pressed enter he turned to look at her. "Are your stitches okay?" he asked out of the blue. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She had completely forgotten all about it until he mentioned it. Kyle nodded. "I'm telling you this because, if things get messy and you aren't able to fight, I need to keep you out of harms way."

"I'm fine."

Kyle pressed the 'Enter' button and the metallic door slid open to reveal a series of computer screens that were overlooking the whole of the estate as well as a large type of keyboard under that. They entered, with Kyle first, to find that there was more to the room than just the security camera's eye. To the left of the screens were several metal lockers that were overstuffed with papers and were accompanied by a series of messily stacked boxes that were also filled. To the right of them was a metal desk with equipment on it that was used to update the software of the programmes. Elizabeth blinked. This must have been where it all started that day last year-well a few years into the future. By the time Elizabeth was looking at the computers again, Kyle was already seated at it the computers typing away. She looked up to find the camera findings had disappeared and were replaced by a series of codes that Elizabeth didn't understand. Sighing, Elizabeth moved to the lockers of papers as she knew that she was of no use to Kyle at that moment. As she walked closer to the lockers, she found that they were all shut with a similar keypad to that of outside. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose in distaste.

It was nearly silent besides from the tapping that was coming from Kyle who was still going through the database and mainframe of the computer. Elizabeth on the other hand just stared at the lockers, anger shaking her, as she had spent the first ten minutes entering random five digit numbers into the keypad, wishing that one of them was right. None of them were. Afterwards, she spent the last five minutes trying to pull apart the keypad-lock with no success. "Fuck this shit," Elizabeth swore, raised her gun and shot at the several keypads repeatedly until she heard several clicks.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Kyle. Waving her hand behind her, she heard Kyle swear under his breath and called her a name she hadn't been called in a long time. Shaking her head, she opened the fourth locker of the seven and pulled out some papers, skimming through them. These were blueprints to future Terminators that were already made in her time and so they were of no use to her. She stuffed them back in and dropped a shelf-level to find similar blueprints of a different type of vehicle that was once used but hadn't really propped up since it came on the scene in the future.

Something wasn't right.

A chill went down Elizabeth's spine as she turned around to look at all the corners of the room to find no cameras and no guards. This was the type of information that was needed to be kept safe, to be kept out of her reach. Then again, the workers of this place had been missing for the past hour. She knew that something wasn't right but if she spoke her mind, she was worried of the words that would slip from Kyle's mouth.

The rest of the lockers were all the same as they held blueprints to future Terminator designs or vehicles designs or arms designs. Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the seven lockers. She had taken a quick look in all the boxes but they were the same-and less useful to her than the blueprints in the lockers. She stepped back and pulled a face. No one would go to that extreme to keep a pile of blueprints locked up like that because Elizabeth knew that it would be a stupid idea to go in and take blueprints that were easily accessible through the hacking software the Resistance had to get through to the Opposition's computers. Necessities were crucial in this time, and in the future, but why would they waste them on blueprints?

A crack between the two lockers in the middle caught Elizabeth's eye as a blue light emitted from it. An eyebrow raised, she crouched down, dropped her gun and looked through the gap to find a handle underneath the thing that was emitting the blue light. Standing up, Elizabeth grabbed the fourth locker and started pulling it back where the metal scratched the metal floor which resulted in squeaks. Kyle swore under his breath but he didn't tell Elizabeth off which relieved her. Elizabeth pulled the locker back far enough so that she could fit through the gap and inspect the mysterious thing behind the two lockers.

She fell to her knees after she moved the fifth locker a bit as well to find that it was a safe. Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows and found that the safe had a hand recognition scanner, eye recognition scanner and a dial. One thing Elizabeth knew was that she could get past the dial. She pressed her ear against the metal and turned the dial around until she heard the clicks that meant that she had gotten the combination right. She gave it one more turn before she heard a sort of thud sound. She sat back and watched as the blue light turn to orange and the eye scanner turned on. Elizabeth backed up for a moment. She sat there for a moment, considering how much trouble she would get into if she put her eye onto the scanner but it made her curious as to what would happen. After a moment, she started to lean forward when the light suddenly turned green and a loud 'ping' went off. Elizabeth was startled and nearly fell on her back. She turned around to find Kyle looking at her. He nodded at her and returned back to the computer. She stared at him as he worked. It was amusing to say the least that she was working with her grandfather who was older than her by a few years and that her dad was older than Kyle now. It stunned her to say the least.

The door opened as Elizabeth pulled the handle down and pulled. The safe was just like any ordinary safe-five walls that were thick and fire resistant-however the contents of it was just a file that was as thick as a novel that was salvaged from before Skynet. She lifted the file out and opened the file to find a picture of a woman that oddly looked like her dad-more like Elizabeth-but it wasn't, underneath was a picture of an older looking Kyle, under that were pictures of her dad, her mum, Melvy, Cheska, Samira, Jamison, Adam and her. Elizabeth's brows furrowed as she turned the paper over to reveal the next page. However, as she was about to start reading, Elizabeth felt the ground shake underneath her and started to hear loud thuds. Elizabeth popped her head in between the two lockers to find Kyle still at work. "Kyle," she called out but only got a nod from Kyle. The thudding continued until silence fell upon the whole building, except for the tapping from Kyle.

"Kyle," she whispered, closing the file, grabbed a box and started retreating backwards. As she got into the corner, Elizabeth opened the box, grabbed a file and stuffed it into the safe. Shutting the door, Elizabeth looked around for her gun but found it outside of her reach. Elizabeth started crawling to the gun then put her hand out as soon as she could reach it but stopped when she heard two thuds. As soon as she was on her feet, another few thuds came until it stopped again. "Kyle."

Bang.

Jerking her head to the left, she watched as Kyle spun around in his chair, pulled a face and turned back to the computer. His fingers were working on the keyboard rapidly before a rapid fire of bullets was spraying the room, making Kyle fall over onto the floor to his left and Elizabeth shrieked loudly, pulling herself away from the gun.

"Elizabeth, for fuck's sake, _grab your fucking gun_!" Kyle yelled as he crawled to the other side of the room. In an instant, Elizabeth lunged for her gun and jumped to her feet before she grabbed her stomach and stumbled backwards. A warm, wet patch appeared under her grip on her shirt so she looked down. Her head rolled back, hitting the wall and swore under her breath. This couldn't be happening, she thought, not now. But she threw the thought to the back of her brain as she watched a metallic body slowly enter the room with its head turned to face her. She shrunk slightly as she stared into the red glowing eyes that belonged to the Terminator, its smile there forever and the head that made her realise that that could be Jamison. It terrified her. Out of all the things that she thought of, she thought of the man-cyborg, robot or whatever Jamison was- that could kill her. He was built like that.

He was one of them.

The robot stared at her just like she was doing. It seemed as though it was studying her but that was the least of her problems. The gun that was attached to the end of the metallic arm was pointing straight at her and she swore to herself that, if she hadn't soiled herself by the end of this nightmare, she would treat herself to whatever the base's cook had to offer. She closed her eyes and imagined the food that she had been eating since she was a young girl. It was familiar. Canned spaghetti cooked with mashed potatoes and the vegetables that she never really ate. It was familiar. It was her life. It was her home. When she opened her eyes, she found that five other Terminators were making their way into the room and found that Kyle hadn't done anything but observe the Terminators.

Once all of them were in the room, three of the Terminators were looking at Elizabeth, two of them had their guns down, and the other three were facing Kyle, they too were the same. There was silence in the room before something shocked Elizabeth beyond imaginable. "Identity: Elizabeth Sarah Connor. Age: Seventeen. Status: Not from this time period. Action: Kill," the Terminator in the middle who had its gun raised announced in a robotic voice.

"Identity: Kyle Reese. Age: Twenty-two. Status: Of this time period. Action: Kill," Elizabeth heard one of the Terminators facing Kyle announced. As if in slow motion, she began to watch the rest of the Terminators raise their guns and were pointing at her.

She was going to die here, Elizabeth thought.

She was going to die not of a human death but of a robot death.

She was going to die.

Elizabeth closed her eyes.

_I am going to die._

_I am going to die in the wrong time period._

Elizabeth opened her eyes and took a deep breath in. And held it.

_I am going to die._

The Terminators took a step towards her.

_Here._

The machines steadied their weapon so that it was level to the middle of her eyebrows.

"Your last words before you die Elizabeth Sarah Connor?" the one in the middle asked her.

She breathed out.

_I will die_, she thought as she applied pressure to the trigger.

"But not here," Elizabeth said through clenched teeth. Before any of the Terminators could react, she raised her gun and lunged at them, pulling the trigger multiple times at the Terminators. Occasionally she missed them but she kept on pulling the trigger, screaming as she did so with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know when she started to cry but she knew that sometime between pulling the trigger she did. The trigger was pulled by her until she ran out of bullets and she just stood there, gun raised, a cold look on her face as she looked at the Terminators who stood there after her assault with bullet holes everywhere in them. "Fall," Elizabeth whispered coldly and watched as three of them toppled backwards and hit the ground with a loud thud.

She had no idea how long she had been staring at them but she felt an arm wrap around her waist and led her out of the room. Once she was outside the room, the arm dropped which made her turn around to find Kyle closing the door and holding six discs as well as the file. Elizabeth had no idea how he had gotten the file but she was glad he did. Kyle turned around and stared at her before sighing. "We need to get you back to your time." He held out three of the discs and the file which took Elizabeth a moment to realise that she had to take them.

* * *

The two of them were sitting in a medical ward where Elizabeth was lying on a bed with Kyle re-stitching her wound. They hadn't talked to each other since her had given her the three discs and the file but Elizabeth had no idea what they were for. "Kyle?" Elizabeth asked. Kyle grunted softly, his eyes never leaving his stitching. "What are the three discs?" She felt Kyle drop the medical equipment onto her bare stomach, making her cringe. She looked down at him while he looked up at her.

"I was sent in here by your father, from this time, to get information that could help us in the future which was supposed to be only two discs. However, while you were off trying to open that safe, your father from this time sent a message over saying that younger you had gone down one of their trap doors in the desert and you were now hostage," Kyle paused as he picked up the medical equipment and started back to work again. "Your father from this time period has sent in a search team to find you, including him, and so I was given the extra mission to find any sort of information I could on what they might do with you."

"So, how long was I missing for?"

A silence fell upon the two as Kyle dropped the equipment and picked up a wad of cotton to wipe away blood.

"It's been five hours."

"What have you found?"

"The third disc is basically why you've been kept down here for so long and we need to find young you and fast."

"Why?"

Kyle looked up at her then looked away.

"They're going to kill you."

Neither of them said another word as Elizabeth laid her head on the bed. They couldn't kill her, Elizabeth thought. If they killed her, she wouldn't be alive, right? But the idea of being killed and not having a future scared her. Would her whole body disintegrate? Would she still be there but her whole family broke apart? What happened if she went forward in time, announced that she was alive but was taken to be a robot? Elizabeth closed her eyes. She needed to live. She needed to.

* * *

It had been six hours since Elizabeth's young self was trapped in this place and for the past hour, Kyle and Elizabeth had been wandering the halls mindlessly to the point where Elizabeth thought they were going around in circles. Every so often, Elizabeth would feel around the band of her pants for the file and the three CDs for safety-she would need them in the future. All the corridors and rooms looked the same and it was hard to differentiate between them unless you counted the number of doors in each hallway but that didn't help. However, both Kyle and Elizabeth were prepared to walk through the maze of the building to find young Elizabeth before they killed her.

As they walked through the building, go up floors as well as down them, the building had taken Elizabeth by surprise. The very same building was a run down laboratory that was only initiated because of Skynet opening up. The floors were clean and spotless here but in her time, the floors were bathed in dust; the walls here were white while the walls back in her time were now brown; the doors were rusted unlike here. This was a time where Skynet was basically prospering-a time that scared her father to death. She could remember her father's voice booming through their underground home, worried that Skynet would ruin them.

_Her father_.

The last time she spoke to him was the first time she had ever poured everything onto him, yelling at him for a choice. Yelling at him for something he didn't do. _He did but it wasn't a full on obvious thing_, Elizabeth thought as soon as she recalled seeing Jamison's face in the fire. Once one thing was set into motion, everything else was set into motion. One little mistake could bring about more mistakes. The way she thought of it was by thinking of one of Newton's laws-for every reaction there's an equal and opposite reaction. Except, this law, should be changed to fit her situation. _The Connor Effect_, Elizabeth thought and smiled at the idea. It worked, she thought, but it wouldn't catch on.

Possibly because the population could be about five thousand and there was basically no one to teach it to.

Elizabeth continued to think of names to call the effect when she was snapped out of her thoughts by a man screaming in pain. "_Fucking hell, someone grab that little brat! She stabbed a knife in my fucking stomach. Fuck. Someone, any of you shit heads, grab that bitch!" _Before she could even blink, Kyle was already running towards the first hallway which made Elizabeth run after him, afraid of getting lost in this building. She followed Kyle until he paused, looking to his right at a wall, and stopped a step ahead of him, looking at Kyle until she heard the patter of feet that were growing louder as well as screams that someone was going to die.

"Help!" Elizabeth heard a familiar girl scream.

She blinked.

She had a dream about this. She had a dream that she was running down the hallway with men running after her. Men were chasing after her, yelling the same thing they were yelling at the girl. And, for a split second, Elizabeth thought it wasn't real. The girl, the men, Kyle and the time travelling-it wasn't real, she was dreaming and Elizabeth thought she was going to wake up. However she turned her head and watched as the men and the little girl with shoulder-length brown hair came running towards her. She was snapped back into reality instantly and before Kyle could say anything, Elizabeth grabbed the gun from its holster around her waist and raised it at eye level. Without even a second thought or giving the girl a good look over, she shot the remaining bullets in her gun at the seven men in white lab coats who were chasing after the girl.

Brutal force hit her body as the girl collided into her, wrapping her arms around Elizabeth's waist and quietly sobbing into her. Elizabeth stared down at the little girl, patting her on the head awkwardly and then looked at Kyle who stared at her wide-eyed. Pulling a face, Kyle responded by mouthing 'you' and by then it was Elizabeth's turn to go wide-eyed. She stared down at the little girl who had her face buried in Elizabeth's stomach, just missing her wound, and then looked up to find the seven dead bodies sprawled on the ground with blood surrounding them. It couldn't be her, Elizabeth thought, it was a coincidence that she had dreamt of this happening but from a different point of view.

It was a coincidence.

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked as she looked back down at the little girl. The little girl looked up at her with watery brown eyes and her fringe messily covering most of her face. Elizabeth stifled a cry out. It was her. She knew before the girl even responded. Elizabeth knew.

"Elizabeth...Sar...Sarah Connor," the young Elizabeth whispered loud enough for Elizabeth to hear. Her cry from a moment ago was building up again. It was becoming a thick lump in her throat as she stared at the little girl. The little girl stared up at Elizabeth for a moment before turning her head towards Kyle where she gasped, dropped her grip off of Elizabeth and ran to Kyle, wrapping her arms around him. Elizabeth watched as Kyle picked her up with ease and started to whisper soothing words to the young Elizabeth. It took her a moment before she realised that Kyle was looking at with an indescribable look. She tried to maintain the stare but eventually looked away, tears stinging her eyes.

The three of them were in an empty room that had a table that the young Elizabeth was sitting on and a chair that Elizabeth was sitting on while Kyle leaned against a wall. "Explain to us again, not just me Elizabeth, why they were threatening you," Kyle asked the young Elizabeth who was staring at Elizabeth.

"They said I knew something. I don't know what I know though," young Elizabeth paused. "I think it might have something to do with seeing some sort of plan with a boy? Yeah, I saw something about a boy that will grow up to kill someone important? I don't know who though-maybe daddy?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. Jamison.

"Anyway, it said that he was going to be like some cyborg that helped save daddy but this one was going to be dangerous and will not let anything get in its way-"

Snorting, Elizabeth thought, _Yeah right._

"-but then there was this other thing. Like, it was a map of the world and it had red dots on some island near some land as well as some other stuff. But I read this paper thing and it said something about Skynet being operational? And that there was this thing about some building in a country called Russia?" the young Elizabeth paused, squeezing her eyes shut to think. "I can't remember anything else." She opened her eyes and looked back and forth between Elizabeth and Kyle.

They hid this from her. They hid _this _memory of her. And for what exactly? What did they want to hide so desperately that they had to get rid of it or keep it hidden in her head? What was so dangerous that they would destroy her brain like that?

"Who the hell is she?" the young Elizabeth blurted out.

Now Elizabeth saw what Samira meant by her being a bitch.

"Elizabeth-" Kyle began but was cut off by the young Elizabeth.

"I'm being serious. Who the hell is she and what does she want? I've never seen her around. _Who are you_?"

Elizabeth stared at the little girl. This was Elizabeth. She was staring at herself. She was staring at the person everyone saw her to be. It just struck her that she was like that but she could have sworn she was never like this. But then again, she thought, she was looking at a person who she thought she was. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose then sighed.

"Who are you?" the young Elizabeth repeated. Before Elizabeth could reply, a ring rang through the building.

"Security has been breached," a masculine voice announced. All three of them in the room started to scan the room for a speaker or camera but found nothing. "Terminators have been released and Pods 4, 6, 9 and 12 has been disabled. Functioning Pods 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, 10 and 11 can be found on the level of the construction of Series 800 and 1000." Another ring followed and it became silent again.

"Kyle?" young Elizabeth whimpered.

"It's going to be okay," Kyle reassured her but he seemed lost. Elizabeth looked behind her at Kyle to find him looking absently into the distance.

"Kyle," Elizabeth called out. She watched as Kyle turned his head towards her, life entering his eyes again. His eyebrows rose, pushing her on to her question. "What are Pods?"

Kyle was dragging both Elizabeth girls down the hall, avoiding the hallways where thudding was gradually becoming louder. The young Elizabeth had to take little jumps to catch up with Kyle, who was holding her hand, while Elizabeth was taking longer strides to catch up with him, who was holding her wrist, or else he would start to drag them. One minute Elizabeth was asking a question on 'Pods' and then the next, Kyle was making a dart out the door with young Elizabeth in his arms. Elizabeth had just realised that he had dropped her younger version for some unknown reason but what she did know was that Kyle knew what these 'Pods' were.

Up a flight of stairs, all three of them stopped at a landing where Kyle let go of both Elizabeths and leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. Young Elizabeth dropped to the floor, legs crossed while Elizabeth bent over, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Pods," Kyle said breathlessly, running a hand through his hair as he spoke she figured as she heard the ruffle of hair, "are a sort of time travel method. It isn't very efficient but it gets the job done." Elizabeth looked irritably at Kyle through the curtain of hair that had fallen in front of her face. By 'not very efficient', Elizabeth could only assume the worst. One thing she was sure of was that Kyle could see the look on her face. "By not very efficient, I mean it takes a long time to get it started."

She stood up, running a hand through her hair to get it out of her way, and sighed. "We need to get there."

Kyle shook his head. "You are going there by yourself." Elizabeth sent daggers his way which made him smile. "I'm glad you never changed but I need to get Elizabeth here safe." Her head turned to look at her younger self who was looking back and forth between the two and it was only then did she realise what she looked like when she was younger. Young Elizabeth was overweight, much to her surprise, she had kept the same hairstyle for a good thirteen years of her life before she changed it earlier this year and she wore Resistance clothing that was a bit too big for her. It was surprising to say the least.

Elizabeth leaned in front of her younger self who was now looking at her with curiosity. "Don't do anything stupid," Elizabeth told the little girl who cocked her head to the side. "If anything, avoid a boy named Jamison," Elizabeth sighed. _If anything, she, _I, _won't remember this,_ she thought. "Run as fast as you can and don't look back."

"Who are you? And what did Kyle mean by 'I'm glad you never changed'?"

Elizabeth smiled at herself who still had her cocked to the side. "Someone who knows you better than you do." The young Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows as Elizabeth stood, watching her, looking slightly disgruntled as Elizabeth had completely left out her second question. Her childhood wasn't a childhood, she realised as she turned to Kyle who shrugged. And Kyle wasn't going to be there in the future, she thought as she wrapped her arms around Kyle.

"I'm not going to be there, am I?" Kyle whispered. She didn't reply but hugged him tighter.

* * *

For the past half an hour, Elizabeth had been wandering around the top floor, opening rooms to find mass productions of Terminators, until she heard electrical sounds emerging from the hallway she was currently in. At the end of the hallway was a door that was ajar and she could faintly see an outline of a burly man with ginger hair and clothes she seemed to recognise. Elizabeth had to do a double take before cocking her head to the side, her jaw slack.

Elizabeth slipped through the open door and raised her gun at the burly man. "Adam?" Elizabeth called out. The burly, red-headed man turned around with a smile on his face.

"Finally!" Adam laughed. "And put that god damn gun away."

"No."

Adam frowned. "Why?"

"Why are you here? How did you get here?"

"Elizabeth..."

"Tell. Me."

"Damien called for me to get here," Adam finally said. "If you think I'm part of this group, you're wrong. Why would I throw away my wife? My child who is going to be born in a few weeks? I won't throw that away just to kill you."

"Why did Damien call you to come here? If anything, he wants me dead."

"Lass, that's the last thing he wants right now. You're the key to unlock everything now. You could finish this Skynet shit and then everything will be fine. That's what I want."

"Prove it."

Sighing, Adam pointed to the waistband of her pants that were threatening to fall. "Damien told me you will gather a file-"

"How the _hell_-?"

"When we get back to our time period, I'll explain but you need to open that file and read page thirteen. We don't have time and you need to do it." Adam stared at her before she sighed heavily. Carefully she took out the file that had the stack of paper inside it, to avoid the CDs from falling from the inside of the file which were at the back of it, opened it and flipped to page thirteen. She skimmed through the text until she came across the word 'Pods'.

_Level Five, Sector thirty-eight, remaining Pods will be functional which means that Adam Boyle will be waiting for Elizabeth Sarah Connor (see page eleven as to how Boyle arrived). At 20-00 hours, Connor will appear and take Pod 10 as it is the most efficient out of all 12 Pods. We must avert them from leaving and by any means necessary. _

Her eyes drifted back up to meet Adam's who stepped aside and pointed at Pod 10 which was clearly marked with the number '10' in green paint. The Pods were slightly taller than Adam and were big enough to fit Adam in for his bigness. They were rusty, almost red, with a dull silver door that slid closed. Sighing, Elizabeth smiled apologetically at Adam who was now standing behind a large control panel, stuffed the file back into the waistband of her pants, which gave the pants a bit more to grab on to, and stepped forward towards the Pod. Before she stepped inside it, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself but failed. The last sentence she read was just repeating itself in her head. _We must avert them from leaving and by any means necessary. _What did that mean? Everything was dead, no one was around and the Terminators were painfully slow.

Adam's voice snapped her back to reality. "Elizabeth, what are you waiting for?"

Elizabeth was about to step forward when she heard a familiar 'humph' sound. Her hand up, she stopped Adam from talking as she guessed he was about to ask the same question and that was when she heard soft tapping of high heels against the metal floor to her left. She turned her head and looked at the rows of Pods and surveyed her surroundings. It was a run down part of the building, pipes running along the ceiling, pipes running along the walls, it was a shade of red due to the red lighting come from the florescent lights on the ceiling and suddenly realised the heat intensity of the place. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. By now, after spending so much time in this place, she knew she was just imagining things now and so she turned her attention back to the Pod.

"You know, baby girl," Elizabeth heard the familiar voice announce out of nowhere which made her stop in her tracks as she was getting into the Pod. Her foot in the air, Elizabeth turned her head to the left to find that the tapping had started up again. She stayed like that until a woman in black with high heels came into her view as she stepped out from behind one of the Pods down below. "You ruined all our sweet, beautiful plans." Elizabeth sneered at her and placed her foot down onto the ground and moved her body around so that she facing the woman.

"Giselle," Elizabeth barked out. Giselle raised an eyebrow, a smile growing on her face. Her head bowed but her eyes never left Elizabeth. This was their plan. This was how they were going to stop her and Adam from going back. But Elizabeth had no intention of staying in the wrong time and it was obvious that Giselle would be glad to make her life a misery. "What's your plan? Shoot me down?"

A soft but wicked laugh erupted from Giselle as she raised her head again. "Later but I just want to talk some things through with you." Elizabeth glared at Giselle. In the back of her head she knew what she was going to do but she was worried that she would pull a fast move that would get her off balance. "You know Jamison, that lovely, _attractive_ boy whom you love so much? Yes, well, I may as well tell you right now that you aren't going to save him. You and I both know it. You love your friends far too much-even that annoying tall one with the huge lips...her name...oh dear...I believe it's Samira? Anyway, their names aren't important because they'll be the ones who will live." Giselle moved towards her and started to circle her where Elizabeth could only bite back tears. "Because, let's face it, you watched the love of your life leave you once but the fact is that you wouldn't be able to live without those four friends of yours. I'm asking you now: is it really worth going through the pain again? To have those precious tears run down your face as you say your final goodbye to Jamison?"

"You...don't know...any-"

"Hush, I'm talking. Anyway, Jamison was the one who made you happy?" Elizabeth knew that Giselle stopped walking because she could feel her breath on the back of her skin. "Made you feel whole? Made you feel wanted? Because he knew you _so well_," she breathed. Shivers went down Elizabeth's spine as Giselle started to walk around her again. "But what about me? I guess I can see why you would be attracted to a piece of metal-I mean really, he can give you _children_ and _love_ and can _feel_ the things you _feel_ because he is a _man_."

"Shut up," Elizabeth whimpered.

"I'm not done." Giselle stopped in front of her, a smile playing on her lips. "All those nights searching for him and then you find him against you but then sleeps with you the same night-oh gosh, I bet everyone must be jealous of you. What life do you have back there without Jamison? Nothing. _Nothing._ You would do the same thing you did the past year-go out and search for him. Because you know why?"

"Shut up," Elizabeth said a bit louder this time. Giselle's lips widened.

"You_ want_ him."

"Shut up."

"You _need _him."

"Shut up!"

"You are _Elizabeth Sarah Connor._"

"_Shut the fuck up_!" Elizabeth screeched as she raised her leg and kicked Giselle in the stomach. Giselle doubled over in pain which made Elizabeth knee her in the face, making her neck bend back along with her head. She flung her body onto Giselle, making Giselle fall backwards and Elizabeth straddling her, and started to throw punches at her face, releasing all her anger out onto the woman.

Breathing heavily, Elizabeth stopped to find Giselle bloodied but laughing. "You can't _kill_ me, I'm a _cyborg, _just like Jamison for fuck's sake," Giselle laughed but quietened down. "Sad thing is that he will never be."

The gun in Elizabeth's waistband was pulled out as she held it against Giselle's chest. Giselle's eyes widened, laughter gone from her eyes.

"You wouldn't do that. I'm still part human."

"But by your definition," Elizabeth murmured, her hair in front of her face while her finger was applying pressure to the trigger, "You're a robot."

And pulled the trigger. She looked into Giselle's eyes and watched as life was slowly leaving them. Hearing the faint rasping noise of Giselle gasping for air, Elizabeth stood up and looked at the darkened patch on Giselle's chest where a hole was gaping through. She could see that the blood was thicker than it should be, and darker. _Oil_, Elizabeth thought with disgust as she stared at Giselle who formerly thought herself as human. _At least Jamison knew he wasn't human._

Elizabeth started to walk away when she felt a hand grab her ankle. She looked back to find Giselle looking at her. "You're going to die," Giselle said with a smile.

"It's ready," Adam called out to Elizabeth stiffly. Elizabeth ignored him and leaned forward.

"I'll be ready for it," Elizabeth retorted, shook Giselle's hand off her ankle, turned around and walked off to the Pod where she heard the thudding sounds. She turned around and groaned loudly as she looked out the open door to find an army of Terminators making their way to them.

"What is it?" Adam asked quietly, not turning around or looking at her.

"Terminators. Lots of them."

"Look, get in the Pod and go. I'll be-"

"To hell getting in the Pod by myself. You're coming with me."

"Elizabeth-"

"_No!" _Elizabeth snapped, turning to look at Adam who was finally looking at her. "I am _not _leaving you! _You have a child coming_!"

Adam looked at the board and sighed. "There is a 90 second delay and it goes. It won't fit the both of us-"

"Yes it will."

"No it won't."

"_What the hell is the matter?_" Elizabeth yelled before she covered her mouth with both of her hands. She blinked and stepped back. "I'm not leaving you," Elizabeth whispered, looking down.

Elizabeth had to turn her body around so that she facing the wall of the Pod so that Adam could fit in and so that her stitches weren't getting pressed into anything big or bumpy. She was anxiously looking at the Terminators who were now shooting the room down from their metre away point but the Pod was offering them the best kind of protection they could get at that moment. However, as the time started to reach the fifty second delay, the Terminators had stopped shooting but their pace was increasing. From the corner of her eye, she could tell that they had wasted all their ammunition on shooting at random bits of metal but that meant that at least a kilo of their mass had dropped. _At least_, Elizabeth thought as she watched the Terminators enter the room two at a time. Her body shrunk as she tried to hide herself from the Terminators but after reading that passage, she wasn't sure if _she _was the one they were looking for.

Maybe they were looking for Adam.

As the delay reached thirty seconds, the metal door started to slide shut but the noise created by the door attracted the Terminator closest to them. In horror, Elizabeth watched as the Terminator trudged towards her and Adam, arms out and its metal hands outstretched. She knew she couldn't get to her gun and she also knew, judging by the faint shuffling coming from Adam that he had run out of ammunition or that the gun he picked up had nothing in it at all.

A whirling sound surrounded them as the door shut but she could see the door start to open by the prying metal hands of the Terminator. "Adam Boyle and Elizabeth Sarah Connor must die," the Terminator announced several times as the door started to open. Elizabeth had to cover her mouth from crying out and from the muffled cries behind her; she knew that Adam feared for the worst.

"Ten, nine..." a metallic voice announced to them. Elizabeth's mind, however, was on the fact that several hands were trying to grab them through the gap that was created previously. "...four...three...tw-" and before the announcement could be finished, Elizabeth closed her eyes as a bright light flashed around them, blinding herself as well as Adam by the noises of distress coming from him.

* * *

Elizabeth and Adam were trudging through the familiar hallway after gathering clothes as well as the file that was thrown everywhere in the room they were in. In the mess of the papers, Elizabeth had found that the CDs weren't there anymore. As Adam went out to change, she had searched the whole of the room to find nothing but shredded pieces of metal that were nothing to her, however, when Adam came back into the room, he had taken hold of her shoulder and quietly told her that the CDs had disintegrated because they weren't organic or something to do with it's make up. Elizabeth didn't know what he said but after telling her that the CDs were destroyed, she wasn't bothered listening to anything else he had to say on the topic.

The two of them went down several hallways until they reached the one that had the metal door at the end which would lead them to where her friends were as well as Jamison. It was only then did everything come crashing down on her shoulders. She was going to have to pick right then and there. If she picked the wrong choice, she was going to regret it for the rest of her life. _But if I pick the right one, I'll still regret it_, she thought as she took a shaky short breath in and let it out. _I'll lose everything I had with them if I never pick._

After wasting about two minutes of standing there, Elizabeth took a step forward only to feel a heavy hand land on her shoulder. "Lass, do you want to talk about what happened back there before you walk through that door?"

"Back where?"

"When you shot that lady, lass," Adam replied patiently. Elizabeth looked behind her to find Adam looking tired and almost twice his original age.

"She was a cybor-"

"So is that Jamison boy." Elizabeth turned her head and looked down at her feet. He was right.

"I...I...I shot a living person..._technically _living because she had blood and a heart..." Elizabeth whispered as she looked up at the door. "I...Like...I never thought the day would come that I would shoot, let alone _kill_ someone with a beating heart."

"We all have to make sacrifices-"

"Did you think it was right?" Elizabeth asked him as she continued to stare at the door. Adam made some sort of grunt and sighed.

"I can tell you right now," Adam finally said, "you won't feel as disgusted when this is all over. You killed _one _person. Skynet has killed _billions_ for no apparent reason. You have a reason. It was a justified reason."

"But was it right?"

"Killing someone is never an answer to anything but you have to do what you have to do."

Nodding in response, she urged her legs to move as they felt as though they were planted on the ground and weren't ready to be pulled yet. She heard Adam's feet move heavily as she walked. It felt sluggish to her, as though her body was preparing herself for what could possibly destroy her. Maybe her brain was telling her to make up a plan. Elizabeth nodded to herself. A plan. That was what she needed. A good, organised plan where nothing could go wrong. Every step she took, a new idea popped into her head but none of them were very appealing to her except for the second one she came up with. It was possibly one of the best and worst ideas she had ever thought up, however by the time she was halfway to door, her mind was already made up but something cut in her thoughts. Something Damien had said to her before they entered the room. Adam was there. He was there-past and present Adam. Just like Elizabeth.

When her hand reached the handle she stopped and looked back at Adam who looked at her incredulously. "Who did you see save me?" Elizabeth asked, cocking her head to the side. Adam raised an eyebrow, suddenly aware of the topic. "Before, when you went to save Damien's parents...who did you see save me?"

"...I assumed it was your father..." Adam replied, after a moment of thinking. "But I was wrong...it was the Kyle boy...they look alike..."

"Did you see yourself?"

"No." Elizabeth nodded, turned back to the door, looked at the handle and took one last deep breath before pulling down on the handle. With little strength, she pushed the door open to find Melvy, Cheska and Samira hugging each other, Damien was leaning against a wall while Jamison was staring at Damien with red eyes. Her parents were nowhere in sight. _Good_, she thought. It would be easier on her and her parents if they weren't there to witness her choice. Sighing softly, the noise attracted Damien's attention who lazily looked towards the door, only to widen his eyes and a soft smile forming on his lips.

Elizabeth walked towards Damien, taking the file out of the waistband of her pants and handing it to Damien who looked surprised. She raised her hand up to stop him from saying anything, turned away from him and robotically walked towards the stand that had the right and middle buttons which hadn't been pressed yet. She looked up, a lump forming in her throat as she stared at her friends who were smiling at her then to Jamison whose eyes were blood shot, puffy and wet streaks running down his face. It wasn't fair. Nothing was ever fair in this world. Her friends were what made her who she was today and Jamison made her realise everything was so much brighter in the world. That there was something worth fighting for other than the salvation of the people. But nothing was going to be fair, she realised as her stinging, sore eyes travelled down to the buttons. Her mouth slightly open, she closed her eyes to feel a stinging sensation behind her lids and took a shaky breath in. This was it, she told herself as she raised a hand over the stand. This was her plan. Let fate decide who was supposed to live, Elizabeth figured as she tried to release her breath but only came out with a hoarse cry and wetness filling up behind her lids.

This was never going to be fair.

This was never supposed to happen.

It felt like hours had passed since Elizabeth had raised her hand in the air but she knew it was time. Her chest tight, her body visibly shaking and her eyes closed she whispered 'sorry' and slammed her hand down on the button underneath her, screaming out loud and the tears that had been welling up behind her closed eyes, flooded down her face, with such force that she was grateful for the pain that was erupting through her right arm. She fell to her knees as she heard the dome go away, gripping at the stand. She couldn't open her eyes. She didn't want to open them and she was sure as hell that she didn't want to stand up and face who she let free. However, familiar arms surrounded her and lifted her to her feet with ease. Chest still tight, she let out a sob as she opened her eyes to three watery figures in front of her, and the one who had helped her up was of a brown shade. Gasping, she pushed the brown one away with so much force that she had backed up into the stand. Elizabeth turned around and wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands so that she could take a better look at the person she had left behind.

Jamison stood there with a sloppy smile as Elizabeth reached her hand out to him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she felt the tears come down her cheeks again. "I'm so, so, sorry..."

"It's okay," she heard Jamison say and that was what did it. She turned her hands into fists and started to slam at the glass dome with as much force as possible but the only success she got was pain running up and down her hands. She kept on going, screaming out loud until the energy left in her was enough to let her tears flow. Elizabeth rested her head on the dome and flattened her hands on the side, her eyes open where she found Jamison placing his hand on top of hers on the other side of the dome.

"I'm coming to get you," she sobbed. "I swear on my life, I will."

"I'm not worth-"

"_Yes you fucking are!_" Elizabeth yelled, her arms shaking as she closed her eyes again.

"You have to go," Jamison whispered so that only she could hear him. "Please. You have to go. This whole place will fall apart. People out there need you."

"_I _need you," she grumbled.

"I love you," Jamison said quietly, making Elizabeth open her eyes. She shook her head.

"You're saying it as if we're not going to see each other," she whispered and that was when Jamison dropped his hand from the side of the dome and stepped back. "No..." Elizabeth said, shaking as she felt Cheska's familiar hand grab at her wrist starting to pull her away. "No...no..._no..._NO!" Elizabeth shrieked, starting to fight against Cheska but was only greeted by Melvy grabbing her other arm and started to drag her away.

"We have to leave him," Melvy told her, his voice thick.

"_No! _We are _not _leaving him!" Elizabeth screamed as she found the distance between her and Jamison increased with every step. As they dragged her away, she could just make out Damien and Adam who were staring after her, she guessed, as their heads followed her movements. At that moment, she didn't care if she seemed weak to Damien or if she failed her parents or gave pleasure to Matilda. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide away from the world. Hide in a cave that was carved into a mountain or run away so that no one could find her. She just wanted to be by herself. She just wanted to think everything through.

As soon as they left the room, Melvy started running down a hallway which meant that he was dragging Elizabeth. She heard shouts between her friends, talking about how her parents had shot down Terminators to make their exit easier which was true in all honesty because one minute Elizabeth was watching the blurriness of pipes running along the walls to a blast of heat and humidity hitting her face as they left the building. It was all a blur as they dragged her through the building. She had no recollection of seeing any dead people, shot down Terminators or having to stop to shoot anyone or anything down. It was just all a blur and all she could do was just recall the last three words Jamison would say to her.

Sitting on the sand, she watched as Damien and Adam entered her range of sight. It had been well over an hour since they had left the building and no one had gone to her to comfort her. All she heard was gossip about what to do with her. Elizabeth wanted to stand up, to show them that she was okay but her own body betrayed herself as she felt numbness in her legs. One thing she was proud of was the fact that she had stopped crying but it didn't do much help as she had been silent for about half an hour.

Adam patted her on the shoulder as he walked past her however Damien dropped to the area next to her, holding the file as well as a square box with a metal button. They both sat in silence until Damien spoke up. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm being absolutely genuine here. I am incredibly sorry but...how can I put this? But...but life goes on you know? Life doesn't just stop because one boy or family members have disappeared. You need to keep fighting. You have earned my respect for what you did in there and what you did in the past."

Elizabeth nodded again which made Damien sigh.

"I know nothing I can say will make this any better but look at me. I was raised without parents and I'm doing fine."

A silence fell upon them as she felt Damien's eyes look at her.

"What's in mine and my friends' brains?" Elizabeth asked him, speaking for once in the past half an hour. "What is so important that I had to lose someone that I loved?"

"Information that will be needed to win this war. Look, Elizabeth, a lot of people have watched their loved ones die in front of them and you aren't any different. You will watch people you love die and you will lose them. It's the way it is out here."

"What did you do in there?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do in there that would require you to take so long?"

Damien hesitated for a brief moment. "Adam and I went to see if there was...anyone else...left inside that we could get out." Elizabeth wasn't in the mood to push him further. She nodded and with that, Damien patted her on the shoulder, stood and walked away from her.

Elizabeth stared at the building for another five more minutes before she heard a loud bang. She watched as big clouds of smoke and fire filled the sky and building and felt the temperature rise with every burst of heat coming from the building that they were just in. It always had to end that way, Elizabeth thought. It always had to end with a building falling.

For the first time in hours, possibly days, she cracked a genuine smile at her inside joke.

* * *

In the underground parking where a lot of the vehicles were being kept for restoration, Elizabeth was sitting on a stool besides an old motorcycle that was rusted away. Her hand was tracing the word 'Freedom' that was engraved into the metal of the motorcycle. She smiled. This was her very first motorcycle, the one where she learnt how to ride and fight on it because of Kyle. It was also Kyle's favourite one to use out of the lot.

After admiring the old motorcycle she stood and started to back the old bike up before she noticed a large crack on the other side of the motorcycle. Curious, Elizabeth stopped moving and walked to the other side. She crouched and started to poke away at the crack before a large section of the bike fell back in on itself. Gaping in shock, she quickly grabbed the section and pulled it back only to pause when she heard a rattling. Eyebrows furrowed, she pulled the metal piece back carefully but to her dismay, broke off. Swearing underneath her breath, she carefully placed the metal piece on the seat of the bike and then stuffed her hand into the square hole until she felt three circle shapes and a piece of paper. Elizabeth blinked and pulled all four things out of the hole to find three CDs and a wrinkled, folded up note. She placed the three CDs on her lap and unfolded the note.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_If you are reading this then you have possibly lost the CDs that I gave to you those years ago, been disintegrated because of travelling in time, been destroyed or some other ways that you could possibly destroy CDs. Anyway, the first and last time we spoke together, I mentioned 'Freedom' and I thought that this could be a clue for you to follow up on and obviously you have thought it through. Or it was by coincidence. Anyway, I hope you're not too late when you read this because the CDs that I have left for you are exact copies of the ones I gave you. Be warned, you will be in danger because this will possibly trigger a series of memories flooding back therefore I must tell you to talk to your father about uncovering your memories a safer way because looking through these CDs may cause some harm. Just make sure you'll be okay when you try the CDs._

_Be safe and keep strong._

_You'll need it._

_Love from,_

_K. R_

Elizabeth looked up and smiled.

Maybe there was some hope left in the world after all.

* * *

**And this is the final chapter of this story.**

**When I was writing this, I couldn't see any way for this to be condensed into two or more chapters and once again I'm sorry if it was long or drawled on for a bit. **

**This was actually the worst chapter for me to write, especially when Elizabeth had to say good bye to Jamison. I found it difficult to finish afterwards. :]**

**I won't be writing another Terminator Fic for another few months as I'll be focusing on finishing my other stories I have to update and finish as well. But I WILL be doing a third fic and it will be the final of the stories on Elizabeth Sarah Connor.**

**Thanks to those who have favourited and followed. It means a bunch.**

**And thanks to those who have messaged me, especially Moviac, who have helped me shape this story. :)**

**See you guys in a couple of months for the final story! :D**


End file.
